Recovery
by BlackDragon41
Summary: After unexpectedly getting shot, Izaya finds himself recovering at the mercy of a monster. Will this time together form a co-existing kind of mutuality between him and Shizuo or will it just fuel the flames of Hatred? An even bigger plot slowly comes into play. No slash.
1. Run

_**~BlackDragon41~**_

_**Recovery~ **_

_**Chapter 1: Run**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the concept of this fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Izaya<strong>

"I-ZZZAAAYYY-AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The monster fiercely bellowed from behind, charging right at me in a blind rage.

_I wonder what it was that I said or did to get Shizu-Chan so infuriated?_ "…Tch." _Well obviously being on 'his' turf was enough. -And maybe it was that somewhat offensive comment of him chasing me down like an obsessed fan trying to get an autograph from a popular celebrity. Or perhaps it's just a combination of things like our mutual rivalry and hate, with the trespasses and childish remarks added on~._

"What did I say about returning to Ikebukuro!"

_To gather information of course Shizu-Chan~. Nothing to concern you with anyways. _I wanted to say, but it'd be a waste of precious time to stop and just taunt the brute a little more. _I did encroach upon his 'territory' and like a vicious animal protecting it's hunting grounds and potential mates; I was the interloper, the den's threat, and it meant that my destruction would see to it that his environment would be safe. … Ahh- Such a simpleminded protozoan._

It would be entertaining to enrage the beast some more- However, sticking around to play with Shizu-Chan would just consume my much needed work time and it's significantly too important to disrupt right now. I tightly squeezed the handle of the black pilfered suit case in hand. _Can't lose this case, there's too much information and recorded data that is at stake. It is bothersome to keep the thing in hand- but I can't return to work without it._ _…And I'm sure that Shizu-Chan would be ever so curious as to snoop about my new luggage, though he probably could guess what it contains since he has enough memory to at least recall my profession. …Not that I usually 'fetch' requested material oppose to digging it up on the network._

"Get… back- here!" He huffed in between breaths, shoving innocent pedestrians aside in the chase.

It's amazing how much stamina he has, especially since this nearly endless game of cat and mouse has been going on for at least fifteen blocks. I was beginning to get a little winded myself. "No time to play today, maybe later?" I mused while I kept my quick pace.

He deeply growled and stopped before effortlessly ripping a street sign from it's foundation and flinging it at me.

I instantly leapt to the side of the street and took a quick turn around an intersection with him shortly behind in pursuit. Looks like he's putting in such an effort to keep up today, seeing that he was showing signs of tiring out but he's pushing through anyways. "About out of steam? Or…- is all of that smoking finally taking it's course on your health?"

He irately snorted from my reply.

"Just can't ever give up can you?" I ceased as he took another stop to grab the next convenient heavy object to chuck. "A vending machine? … How- 'Original.'" I snidely stated, rolling my eyes to his rile up.

Nearby people screamed as the heavy machine flew at me, but a swift step to the side ensured my safety. It's pointless for him to keep launching dangerous projectiles given that I'm too fast for him. He may have all of that inhuman strength, but it's wasted if he can't even land a single blow.

"Damn it flea!" He panted and slumped for a second, then regained his posture and came running at me yet again.

"Persistent aren't we?" I bolted in an instant.

_Looks like I'll have to lose him somehow. Maybe through the next crowd of people up ahead? … Nah, too risky since this suit case is a little heavy and bulky. For a laptop containing so much valuable data over secretly imported documents; it sure weighs a lot, and it would be a bit of a hassle to slip by the humans without slowing down or accidentally bumping into them. Wouldn't want to bring any unnecessary harm to them. Nor should I endanger them by leading a very infuriated monster with Neanderthal-ethics towards them. _I took a sharp turn through an alleyway and made it out through the other side before he could even enter. Hopefully that prompt maneuver threw him off my trail.

I blissfully continued my jog through the back roads of Ikebukuro, that was until a loud crash came from behind. Out of the corner of my eyes; there he was, hurling more handy solid items. An old photo booth was next to fall victim to his monstrous strength. _What a waste. _There wasn't too many humans back here, so I guess it was more suitable for our game. It's a shame I'm getting bored with it already.

I made a few more turns and ran across a busy street, easily dodging various speeding vehicles that sounded their horns at my unexpected presence. _There, that should definitely slow him down now. _

"Izaya!" He stopped on the other side of the street and just stood there, furiously glaring at me as cars mockingly blazed by, preventing further pursuit.

That made my day.

"If I ever get a hold of you I'll…"

"You'll what?" _You'll never catch me… _

"I-ZZZAAAYYY-AAAHHH!"

"So long Shizu-Chan, see ya later~!" I playfully shouted and waved before resuming my stride. _Funs over, now time to get back to wor- …_

…

Time seemed to slow to a halt as a small searing object suddenly pierced my right lower thigh**, **painfully shredding and burning through muscle, grazing against the bone in a split second. There wasn't anytime to think or comprehend what had really happened at that exact moment, my mind and body seized up at once and I went crashing to the pavement from my remaining momentum, bouncing and rolling against the hard textured concrete until I came to an abrupt stop against the suit case. A sharp unbearable throbbing erupted from my thigh all the way down to my toes. I found myself inaudible from the massive shockwave of pain that quaked my body. A woman shrieked in horror from my fall, running as she saw… crimson?

_Blood? _I reached down and ran my fingers across my inflamed thigh, coating them in red and wincing from the slight touch. It was then when I realized that I had been shot. …Obviously, I should of known from the start. Like a bullet, it had cleanly entered and exited out the other side, almost leaving a perfect circular rip through the skin. I watched in curiosity as the warm sanguine liquid pooled around my leg, slowly oozing out of the fresh wound. What was so interesting about this shot; is that I didn't even hear a sound, no sound other than that of distant vehicles and some birds chirping from above. No gunshot rang, so it must have been a sniper to load a bullet into my flesh. _But for what purpose? I'm not dead… yet. _"Tch."_ I guess 'they' anticipated my route, game over huh? Task failed… and all for a little entertainment? -But still, why not shoot me in the chest and end it already? Unless- they would rather observe my struggle. ... _I grinned. _Looks like someone also gets the amusment from suffering individuals, but they won't get much from me. _"I'm above them, this is nothing."

The pain ultimately dissipated as the adrenalin flowed, leaving me with a numb and somewhat sensational feeling. Now was the time to get moving while I could.

I horribly failed in my endeavor to pull myself up. No surprise to be honest. Forcing one's self to stand on damaged limbs isn't the most smartest idea even if the pain is temporarily blocked, it's still damaged and that practically renders it useless and very ineffective. But nonetheless, I had to escape before they finish me. Probably wanting their case back I assume.

I pulled myself up again and actually managed to stand until I lurched forward, someone then proceeded to grab my wrist and prevent my fall.

"Izaya?"

His abrupt voice sent panic flooding through my body and mind. … I look back and there he was holding me in his astonishingly gentle grip, his fuming expression unaltered.

…

_**Sorry if it starts out a bit angsty. It will get better though. :3 Cliffhanger Zing! Review if you like.**_


	2. Façade

_**~BlackDragon41~**_

_**Recovery~**_

_**Chapter 2: Façade **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, we all know that. Right?**

* * *

><p><strong>Shizuo<strong>

"Izaya!" I stopped and watched as that damned flea hop through oncoming traffic, barely getting struck by multiple cars in his progress. _Idiot …He has too much luck for that to happen, too much luck with dodging my heavy pitches and avoiding any form of danger and conflict; which is bad luck for me in my case. _He came to a stop on to the opposite street unscathed. _Damn._

I felt my blood boil as he smirked in triumph from the other side, standing there and watching me seethe for his own sick pleasure. Oh how I loathed that, I wanted to grab him and wring out his little scrawny neck and grind his smug face against a brick wall somewhere. _That would be the perfect form of justice… but that's only the start of what I'd do. _I clinched my fists tightly, trying my best to restrain my entire body from releasing this negative energy on nearby people and structures. "Errr… If I ever get a hold of you I'll…!"

"You'll what?" He grinned. I could almost hear that annoying chuckle behind that hideous smirk of his.

Like a ticking time bomb…

"I-ZZZAAAYYYAAAHHH!"

His expression remained unchanged as he turned around and waved. "So long Shizu-Chan, see ya later~!" He sang in mocking arrogance, practically skipping down the road to enrage me further.

I was wasting my time on him. In fact, I should have been at home by now having a nice relaxing shower and drinking a glass of cold milk. But no-, he just had to come into Ikebukuro this evening. Too bad I failed to bring him down- yet again.

Just as I turned to leave, I saw his fleeing form go crashing down on the other side of the road from the corner of my eyes. I twisted back around to see what new game he was creating, but he didn't move from the pavement. … _Was this a glorious opportunity to finally capture and batter that annoying pest?_ I waited another minute and he still didn't move. … I grew suspicious. _He has to be taunting me more, it's like an irresistible trap to get me ran over by a damn truck. Fuck your shitty risky games flea!_

…

I waited for another agonizing minute and I just couldn't take his façade any longer. I sprinted out onto the road and darted out of the way of a speeding semi truck, I swiftly vaulted over the guard rails and ended up on the other side of the three lane roadway. An incoming van dangerously swerved around while another driver in the next lane immediately slammed on his brakes as I shot by him, he rolled down his window and pointed at me.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing?" He furiously shouted and eventually sped off as the cars behind him repeatedly sounded their horns when the traffic began to stock up. I ignored the shouts and dashed for the street, making it across safety.

...

There he was, still laying on the ground like a rag doll. He suddenly made a daring move to pull himself up. _Ha! I knew he was toying with me. _As I neared he fell back down and huffed 'painfully'. _Damn he pisses me off to no end. Go ahead and pretend all you want Izaya, it'll be a big mistake on your part. _

He hauled his ass up once more… now was time he'd turn around and slash at me with his knife, then he'd laugh and hurry off after I fall for his ruse. So to prevent that, I made a quick snatch for his free suspended wrist. But before I could crush the shit out of his hand, I stopped. It must have been the surprise of blood leaching from his leg and bloodied fingers that threw off my malicious intentions almost immediately. That and curiosity.

"Izaya?"

His head snapped in my direction and his eyes grew wide in panic, his mouth hung slightly agape. "Shizu-Ch-" Almost instantly he yanked himself free and stumbled to get back onto his feet. … It resulted in a fail. He tripped and crawled back up before grabbing the suit case he had earlier and attempted to limp off from shock.

I walked over and grasped his wrist again, dragging him back the bloodiedspot that I found him in. He struggled against my secure hold, glaring coldly into my eyes, the same glare I had only mere minutes ago.

"Let go of me!" He strained again, then took the suit case and swung it at my head. I blocked it and tore it from his hand before carelessly tossing it several feet away and out of reach. He sneered from my act.

I looked down to see a small wound several inches above his right knee, it continued to seep blood and only seeped more from his resistance. _I bet he deserved it. Yeah, he definitely does deserve to be shot.- _But I was still curious. "Who else did you manage to piss off today?" I said rather calmly though I was still heated.

Izaya quickly dropped his scowl and replaced it with a sharp smirk to try and look like he had gained control of this situation. He just has to appear like he has the upper hand even when he's kicked down? _Arrogant bastard. _

"You should know Shizu-Chan, I have many allies as well as many adversaries." He mused, adverting his hell-colored orbs to the pool of blood. "Not that you should concern yourself with 'my' matters; personal or otherwise. … We all have an enemy of some sort. -By the way, how very kind of you to worry.~" He snickered hysterically to himself, looking unmoved.

It irritated me a bit, or a lot. I felt my eyebrow twitch.

I'd rather watch him hiss and growl like he did a few seconds ago. But- it'd be even better to force him to watch himself act; the stupid way he does, in front of a mirror. Then maybe he'd realize how much of a fool he was making himself into with his pointless smug 'above everyone' bullshit.

_I'll wipe away that grin._

"Is that so?" I grabbed a handful of the protruding fluff from his jacket and pulled the bastard closer, he refused to look into my eyes. "… I honestly thought you could worm your way into anyone's alliance with your manipulative skills and sharp tongue, like all of those gangs you _coaxed_ into attacking me."

"Tch…" He remained adamant.

"And this whole time I thought you were on the high chair of the entire city, it's a good thing I'm wrong. Maybe now I could rest a bit more without constantly watching my back. …" _What no reply? _"You can't control everything, not even your own fate." _…Still nothing? Okay, lets see if this gets him going. _"Well- So much for being more superior to humans, you think that you above them but you bleed and suffer… just… like… them."

His red eyes shot up at mine and glowered intensely. That comment pissed him off, and his grin fell to a frown. _Good. … But I was right. It's not like he knew he was going to get shot and nearly killed. That's not even counting what I'm going to do to his ass. … … What am I going to do with him? … Smash his face in? It's a start- but I just don't feel like it now. It must be pity. He doesn't deserve it, but for someone who's so 'high and mighty' he sure is fool of himself. If he'd get shot in the chest or the head… he'd be dead by now. He deserves that too. So much for a godlike figure._

Izaya swiftly snaked his free arm down into his coat pocket and instantly brought up his signature blade and slashed away at my chest, siding the knife over my bartender outfit and making a shallow, stinging incision on the surface of my skin. …

…_Another ruined suit!… _Rage built back up again and I found it nearly impossible to contain it. _Fuck pity! _I growled.

I ruthlessly shoved him to the ground and kicked the blade out of his hand, he cringed from the pain. _Who cares... …_

That look of pure pain and fear consumed his expression again and it was getting hard to ignore. His 'fear face' was rare, his 'pained face' even more so. I've rarely seen either of these _true_ facial expressions and it left a wrenching pang in my gut. Those were the same kind of looks that I had received from innocent people who I've accidentally harmed with my monstrous power before. Usually, I can ignore the many of debtors pained faces these days. I had to in my job and I didn't really give a shit because they should of paid up. Not to mention I pummeled the people who annoyed me, they deserved it though. But I have hurt those who didn't and that's what gives me this sickening sensation. _Then why is that 'his' face gives me that exact dreadful ache?_

Izaya deserves what little or load of pain he gets, because he's as far from innocence as he is from love.

…

**A/N: Just wanna say thanks to all of you that have reviewed, read, or even looked at my summary. Hell, you could of read the first five words then hit that back button and I'll still thank you! As for reviews… I would reply to all… but I have dial-up and it would take forever to get to thank everyone personally. So I'll just sum it all up into one THANK YOU! I might reply on some of the comments, depends on the comments themselves. **

**Review if you wish. :D **

**Sorry for another Cliff hanger... don't worry, Shizzy-Chan will pull ya back up in the next chapter. :3**


	3. Pity

_**~BlackDragon41~**_

_**Recovery~**_

_**Chapter 3: Pity**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara nor it's characters, because if I did… then there'd be Shizaya!**

* * *

><p><strong>Shizuo<strong>

Yeah, Izaya definitely deserves any form of pain he gets from me. … _Sick feeling or not._

Those devilish red eyes continued to beam into mine as he rubbed the hand that I had kicked. He proceeded to move himself forward in a crawl and reached out towards his knife and I hastily yanked him off the ground by his bony neck, bringing him back to eye level.

"That was a stupid move flea."

"Fuck you." He spat.

My fist started shaking again and I was slightly shaking him as well, though he didn't seem to mind with his unrelenting glare. I was very tempted to shove a street sign down his throat, or a vending machine since it's so- 'original'. Or I could just crush his neck in or strangle the pest to death right here and now. There wasn't many people out here, just a few guys who ignored us and tended to their own matters between themselves. It wouldn't matter if they witnessed something or not. If Izaya Orihara was to be found dead on the street somewhere, then that automatically puts me as the prime suspect. Everyone in Ikebukuro knows of our bad blood. …And Hell, I could sit in prison for the rest of my life and not care as long as that goddamn flea wasn't happily hopping around and feeding off the misery of others.

I tightened the hold around his neck and he intensely grimaced, I constricted tight enough to feel his rapid pulse in the palm of my hand. It was so easy, too easy. I've never been able to physically damage him this much or even come close to killing him as I am now, I wouldn't even have to add any effort into either.

He brought up both of his hands clawed at my iron grip when I applied more pressure, digging his nails in as he struggled to breathe. His scraping fingers had smeared blood onto my sleeve, again my anger alleviated when I saw the red fluid. _Damn it._

Sighing regretfully, I loosened my grip and dropped him.

He deeply inhaled air and coughed violently on the ground.

I stared down at my cringing hand. _So easy. It would have been so easy to just kill him, but I couldn't bring myself to do it… yet. Fucking senseless pity again. … But does this make me stronger… by holding back for once… or did it make me weaker for not crushing the life out of a cold blooded man who has ruined many lives; mine included, and may of possibly drove people to kill themselves? Someone who enjoys a grief-stricken- suffering face that's full of misery? One who deserves the most painful death as punishment? … It can't possibly make me stronger… or perhaps… it did in a way…_

"Wha… What, no-t going to take… this once in a lifetime chance to annih…ilate me for good?" He wheezed in between words, scooting away from me with that damned smirk again.

I took a step back and securely crossed my arms to prevent further violence towards the man. "What?- And kick you while you're already down? Heh. You may be above _humans _in your own little fucked world, but I'm above being a cruel, vain, and sick twisted psychotic bastard that slowly squeezes out every drop of life and confidence out a dying and/or grieving individual for amusement." _Maybe it does make me better than him, mental wise that is. I'm not a cruel and conceited monster like him._ "I'm not like you."

His grin faded.

"But you are wasting… possibly this one and only chance though? There may never be another. …Besides, your chancing your own life, if- I should decide to kindly hand out retribution. Your actions here and now may ultimately come back to haunt you later."

"They might, but I'm willing to take that gamble."

"Aww… I'm so touched Shizu-Chan." He deviously smiled, sending a sudden cold chill down my spine.

_As if! _"Don't be. If it wasn't for pity then I would of killed you by now, so consider yourself lucky that the guy who shot you helped in dropping my anger. Your own your own now." I turned and began to walk away. "Sit there and die if you like but don't ever come back to Ikebukuro again."

…

I instantly regretted turning my back to him, it was a hell of a mistake on my part when I felt sharp stab in my left shoulder. "That's it!" _I give up! Pity or no pity, he just lost his last chance to live. _I irately ripped his knife out and slowly stomped straight at his haughty and incapacitated form still on the ground, I pulled up my sleeves and cracked knuckles in preparation.

"You should never turn your back on me Shizu-Chan, ever. And I don't need your generous 'pity'."

"Oh, so you think that you can just go and make threats in that condition? Was that you're best shot, because if it was then you better say your prayers n-."

As I reached him an eerie-sharp- high pitched sound filled the air and annoyingly ringed loudly in my ears. Izaya jolted and quickly spun towards the black metal suit case, wide eyes looking shocked and afraid?

"What the hell? Now what kind of trick are you trying to pull?"

"A bomb?" He whispered to himself.

_A WHAT! _"Wait, a what now?… Answer me!"

The ringing pitch suddenly increased to a very high frequency and I leapt away as fast as I could in fear like what you'd see people do in the movies when a bomb detonates.

I couldn't hear anything after the blinding flash of white.

…

I pried my eyes open when I felt a hot stinging sensation on my forearm, it was hard to see with all of the dark grey smoke looming overhead but it appeared as though I had some small piece of metal protruding from the skin. I sat up and pulled the damned thing out, hissing as I cut my hand on the jagged black object. "Shit." I coughed on the nauseating clouds of smoke.

My hearing started to clear up soon after and I heard screams, shouts, alarms and painful groaning?

_Izaya! _His pained face flickered in my mind.

I stood up and glanced around with squinted eyes due to the burning smoke until I saw a motionless figure. "Izaya?" I approached carefully as the smoke and dust dissipated and there he was laying on his back, moaning. "Izaya?"

He tried to lean upwards but fell back with a sharp cry. I leaned down and saw large pools of blood collecting on his stomach where the tiny pieces of black shrapnel were jutting out, there was also pieces in his right arm and already injured leg. He was so close to the damn explosion that I'm surprised he didn't get burned or dismembered at all. _And I felt bad for him? _

… _No! I- no more pity, he had his chance! _I growled.

He coughed and tried to move again but stopped.

His adrenaline apparently ran out. _That's too bad_. I wanted to mock something like that along the lines, but something entirely different came out instead. "Keep moving around like that and you'll only die faster, just be still or bleed out."

He looked at me with an almost deadpan expression, spite the pain he fought back from showing.

_Hope you feel 'human' about now._

His glazed eyes remained on me until he slowly drifted out of consciousness.

I felt bad, and I shouldn't. He was already injured and it had only gotten worse it no time flat. It could have been lessened if I had just tossed that damn case a little further. _Which leads me to wonder… Why would Izaya have a bomb on him? It's definitely not his method for dealing with his adversaries. … Could it of been a trap? _"Tch." _… He would deserve that too. And I still feel bad. Pity is such a damned thing._

I stood back up and gazed down at him. I wanted to leave him to pay the price for his actions but I just couldn't. _Maybe another day, another time? By me._

I reached into my pocket and fished out my cell and texed Celty. Hope she's around.

_{Celty, are you in Ikebukuro?}_

…

…

_[I'm at home. Do you need me or something?]_

…

_I quickly glanced around before typing in- {Yeah, I need you to come and pick someone up for me. He's badly injured and bleeding out. Shinra needs to patch him up. … Oh, I'm in front of Daijiro's old auction house.}_

…

_[Who's hurt?]_

_Now is not the time for questions, and I'm sure that my conversation with her and Shinra would be a hell of a story to tell so- I'll save it for later. _"Tch." _They probably wouldn't believe me anyways. _I sighed and messaged_- {That doesn't matter right now. It's very important and I'll give you details about it later, but right now I just want to go home and get some sleep.}_

_[Alright, I'm on my way.]_

_I love how Celty doesn't ask too many questions, now Shinra would for sure. Bet that'd be annoying. But she just does what you ask her and she jumps on it quickly. Why couldn't everyone be that way? Shinra's lucky to have someone like her. _I smiled_. {Just hurry up.} _I sent my last message than shoved my phone into my pocket.

_Izaya… I guess I still pity him._

_..._

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter seemed a bit rushed but I wanted to post it before I get off the internet today, Anyways, thanks for the reviews, faves, and alerts and such. Hope Shizu-Chan wasn't too out of character.**

**Review if you will, I'll appreciate it if you do. Also, Izaya comes back into prospective next Chap! ^-^**


	4. Wounds

_**~BlackDragon41~**_

_**Recovery~**_

_**Chapter 4: Wounds**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara, no need to make that clear now because we all know. However, the disclaiming is to prevent possible-future lawsuits. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Izaya<strong>

…xxx…

_A blinding light consumed my vision as well as my hearing almost instantaneously, there was absolutely no time to react to the explosion._

_I grimaced from the sudden pang in my stomach._

_I felt small sharp projectiles piercing into my arms and legs, most of it plunged into my mid abdomen and the sheer force and velocity of the metal spray sent me flying backwards onto my back. All at once, my operating senses worked together to fill my body with ache and aggravation. My nerve endings had intensely flared as each of the individual hot chips of shrapnel sunk into my flesh, magnifying the pain from the slightest stimulus. I didn't need to touch and feel for the fragments protruding my stomach, each breath made it clearly evident where I had been struck by the shards of metal. It was a shame that my body had used up all of the reserves of adrenaline from the sniper's agonizing shot. All of it had been wasted by temporarily blocking a lesser pain, my pathetic attempts to stand up on my wounded leg, and my scuffling encounter with Shizu-Chan. I basically had no strength left to move around or withstand the excruciating tenderness now._

_A horrid taste of dust and mixed chemicals entered my lungs when I involuntarily gasped from the acute ache, leaving a lasting intense burning sensation that worked it's way up and down my esophagus as I breathed. It burned rather unpleasantly and left my mouth dry and itchy. I've never thirsted for water more._

_The smell was nauseating and stomach churning too. The smoldering stench of smoke and various vapors made my head spin and throb. It was getting hard to concentrate properly. …_

_My most reliable senses though, were in a frenzy. Like my sight was distorted and my hearing became impaired, while the others; like touch, taste and smell, functioned perfectly to my dislike. So it would seem as my own body was working against me and my survival, to top that… I won't have enough strength to even twitch when Shizu-Chan snaps my neck._

_Speaking of the monster now. I wheezed as he faintly __ghosted into my blurred vision._

"Izaya?" I heard his faded voice…

…

"…Izaya?" He sounded even louder that time.

_Quit calling my name damn it! I leaned up and the metal shards slipped in deeper. I hissed and shrieked. … Can't focus… Goddamn it, I shouldn't of moved! I lie back to reduce the increasing stress. … Heh. Like it would matter when Shizu-o stomps down and crushes my chest in triumph. I closed my eyes and waited for the inevitable to happen. The swell of death to pick me up and carry me away._

…

… _Nothing happened to my surprise. My eyes opened and focused on his impassive expression gazing down upon me. _

_Why must he always be so unpredictable?_

_He just leaned down and stared at me with those disgusting sympathetic eyes. I don't need his pity and nor do I want it. But still…, why didn't he take that free opportunity to kill me off when he could of? For what a little pity? I mean the second time, right after I flung my flick-blade into his shoulder?- That should of pissed him off into an uncontrollable fury that was sure to ensue my demise and I mainly did it to enrage him more. It was for a better reaction anyways. Though there shouldn't of been no more 'sympathy' after that little stunt. But- even after I took the sudden brunt of the explosion and was left at his mercy seat, he just wastes his spiteful vengeance time to commiserate? … As if he and I were on the same level?_

_He suddenly growled to himself._

_Still pissed? _

_My throat began to itch again and I coughed feverously and tried to adjust myself to a more comfortable position, but the move only stretched the wounds and agony flooded throughout my body in one long severe shockwave. I seized up._

…

"Keep moving around like that and you'll only die faster, just be still or bleed out."

I quickly glanced down at my stomach to see my ripped up shirt drenched in blood. - _"You think that you above them but you bleed and suffer… just… like… them." -Those words perplexed me, it couldn't be true… It can't be. No- it's not, I am not like my fellow humans. … So- playing mind games are we now Shizu-Chan? You can't win with that pea brain of yours, not even when I'm at death's bed._

I looked back up at him and kept my expression neutral. If I was going to die in front of him- then so be it, but not I'm not showing any signs of weakness to amuse him. … I won't die like a human.

_-"I'm above being a cruel, vain, and sick twisted psychotic bastard that slowly squeezes out every drop of life and confidence out a dying and/or grieving individual for amusement." … "I'm not like you." - _More of his grating senseless words repeated it my mind. There was no way to tell if he was lying, maybe he wasn't but that still doesn't mean he should have had any mercy. I wouldn't of done the same for him so why should he do it for me? It's weak.

…Watching his vacant stare upon me actually lessened the pain up a bit, he was weaker than I had ever imagined. It was funny, hysterical even. He had this monstrous strength that could be used to demolish a brick building… yet the sight of his enemy dying made him pathetic and feeble. That's a protozoa's mind at work. I've seen humans express pity every now and again, but it's pointless and a waste of time. Using emotions and such to seem more redeemable and accepted in a society wasn't worth it. They have that weakness and it seems that even that monster has it, but I don't. Someone like me doesn't have to worry about such nonsense, pity has no true meaning to me. It's wasted effort, even in pretend.

…

_Shizu-Chan, why is it that you feel what humans feel? You're a monster, why even bother harboring pity behind that face blank of yours? -Why? _I kept my gaze upon him as my eyes grew heavy. … Then everything began to sink into the dark abyss.

…xxx…

A tingly stinging sensation welled up in my stomach and leg and I groaned painfully. _I'm alive? How? _My eyes shot open when the strong smell of alcohol and antiseptics flooded my nostrils. I laid upon a rather uncomfortable hard surface… _A table? _A closer examination of my surroundings made it apparent that I was at none other than Shinra's and I was in his living room laying on an decorative table top. Shinra sloppily laid upon the couch nearby in an upright position. It took a second to notice but he wasn't fully asleep.

"Oh, you're awake Izaya." He yawned and pulled himself up. He stretched his back and rubbed his eyes before getting up walking into the kitchen. He came back a few seconds later with a liquid filled syringe in hand.

"What's that?"

"Oh this?" He happily gestured the needle. "It's a pain reliever." He nervously laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "I was supposed to give you another dose a few hours ago, so sorry if I neglected to remember but I sort of… fell asleep..."

"What happened?" I asked, stiffly trying to sit up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" He ran over and forced me to lay back down. "Please don't move so much, you'll just reopen the wounds."

I looked down and noticed several gauzes wound tightly around my arms, chest, and stomach, I had a blanket over my legs so I assumed that my first injury was attended to. "And?"

"And what?" He asked innocently.

"What happened?"

"Ye-ah, you lost too much blood earlier and blacked out." Shinra nervously smiled.

"So how did I end up here exactly?"

He blinked. "Oh, Celty brought you here! Wow, she managed to get you back here just in time and- in one piece, isn't she just amazing?-" He whirled around and smiled, looking cheerful though he had bags under his eyes.

"You look tired."

"Yeah, about that?" He said slipping the syringe into my shoulder. "I've spent almost four hours fishing out all of the metal fragments last night. I'm surprised you're still alive, I mean… you lost so much blood and had so many wounds." He pulled out the needle and wiped a cotton swab over the mark.

"How did she find me?"

"Celty?"

…

The doctor grew a bit more tense and bit his lip. "Well-, to be perfectly honest… It was… um… Shi… Shizuo who.. well.. hinted your location." … "Or to put it more bluntly- He stayed with you until Celty arrived and then he left… . And I was told by Celty-… who was told by Shizuo- not to talk about it, especially not to you."

_So he didn't leave me to die? Interesting. _"Then why would you tell me anyways?"

He took a seat on the couch and flexed. "Well I think you deserve to know. Shizuo is a good person and maybe this is the most opportunistic time settle your differences with him. I mean you didn't see any good or anything positive about the guy, but maybe now you'll understand him a little more. And I'm sure within time- he could come to understand yo-"

"It won't change anything." I cut him off.

He frowned and glanced at me. "Oh, … well- you should relax and try to get some rest now. It's like five o'clock in the morning. _..._ To come to think about it, I need the rest too. We can talk more later." He splayed himself out on the couch cousins.

"Yeah." I blankly replied.

_Too bad sleep won't come easy_.

…

_**A/N: *Runs and hides in a corner* This chapter was horrible wasn't it? I didn't want to be mean to Izaya, so please don't kill me. It's part of the story and it expresses his non-human-ish side. 0-0 **_

_**Also, I probably won't update this on weekends since I barely get the computer during those times, and I usually spend my weekends with friends and family anyways. Just wanted to let you know that so if you don't see an update on Saturday and Sunday, then you shouldn't freak out. I might not update on Friday's either… but I will try to, I would like to.**_

_**Review on will, and I hope you ****still**** like this fic.**_

_***Poor Iza-chan, he's so distant… he needs someone just as distant as he is… Like Shizu-Chan. That way- the two halves can make a whole. Complete each other. Shizuo and Izaya don't even realize how much they have in common. Thier both monsters of diffrent kinds. Izaya the psychological monster, Shizuo the physical one. So lonely they are. It's the perfect match up! :3**_


	5. Reasons

_**~BlackDragon41~**_

_**Recovery~**_

_**Chapter 5: Reasons**_

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah… I don't own a damn thing except the concept. Though I wish I did. Ha! I think every fan wishes they did. XD**

**By the way, this Chap is a bit longer. Luv you guys. ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Shizuo<strong>

_Shinra better have a damn good reason for bothering me on my day off, it was the only time I ever get to relax… if I got to at all that was. Izaya was always the one in ruining those days- when I would go out to enjoy the sights and happen to spot him causing mischief within the city, then it's no longer considered a day off. _I stood before the door to his apartment. I reluctantly reached for the doorknob before retreating my hand back. Izaya was sure to still be here if he survived and was still in a critical condition. I rubbed over the sharp tingling wound on the back of my shoulder, slightly wincing from it's soreness. _Better not try anything today flea, because I'm still pissed off from last night._

_If I'm lucky, I may not even have to see him at all._

I sighed and pressed the doorbell. Shinra quickly pulled the door open after the first chime, with an obnoxious yet tense smile plastered to his face. _Was he waiting for me the entire time? I'm like three hours late._

"Oh hey Shizuo! Just the guy I was waiting for!" _Like I thought._ "Come in." He gestured inwards but I didn't move. … "Come on '_in_'." He grabbed my wrist but I still refused to budge.

"What do you want?" I directly asked.

He blinked absentmindedly and then playfully laughed. "What ever do you mean? I just want you to come in and talk." He tugged at my arm.

"Bullshit. You called and asked me to do 'something' for you earlier this morning and it so happens that I didn't get much sleep last night, so I'm not in the mood to be tested on or have any physical exams. ..And you can forget about withdrawing any blood too."

"Then you don't have to worry at all… but I can give a quick lung scan and make sure that you're not poisoned with any chemicals or smoke like Izaya had be-"

My eyes narrowed from a rotten hunch. _How did he know that 'I' could have been poisoned from the fumes and from possible smoke inhalation? He wasn't there, he's not supposed to know about anything that happened last night, not even about the explosion. Especially since I 'wasn't supposed' to be there; and from what I've told Celty when she arrived, I said that she should say to Shinra that she just found Izaya lying on the street half dead. That should have been end of the topic there_- … _Shit. _I mentally slapped myself. _I guess I had forgotten about that damn flee and his big mouth. And I'm sure he had a ridiculously wild story to tell when he awoke and blabbed on to Shinra about it. Now I'll never here the end of it. … _I felt my fist shake_. Izaya … Or Celty one. … But if I had to place all of my money on one of the two; then it would be on 'him' yakking to Shinra, without further question or any doubt._

Shinra looked away and scratched the back of his head in uneasiness when I scowled from that last tidbit. "Soooo-" He dragged on and attempted to change the subject. "Are going to come in or not?"

I huffed and walked on in. _I seriously hope that I don't see that pest. … _

…

"Did Shizu-Chan come to visit me~?" I heard his irritating voice and felt anger bubbling up, and I haven't even seen him yet!

…_Fuck. _

Shinra motioned me into the living room and I saw the flea laying on a table and smiling to my disgust. He looked up and widely grinned when he saw my frown deepen. _I swear I'm going to kill him someday soon._

"What a surprise Shizu-Chan? Decided to drop by to visit a friend or did you just miss me?"

I kept my mouth fastened shut, fists tightly clinched. _Testing my patience already? He's begging for a beating. _

"Was it pity? I didn't know that monsters could have such feelings like that of a humans? You never cease to intrigue me Shizu-."

My eyebrow twitched and I felt a hot vein pop out from my forehead. "Shut the hell up!" I barked and stamped over to his so called 'bed' and jerked him up by the collar of his thick gauze.

He convulsed a bit but that smirk never changed. "I see that you are still fuming. Can't say I'm surprised when it comes to you Shizu-Chan." He joyfully hissed.

"I said shut the hell up! I only showed pity because- … because it wouldn't be a real fight if you were already handicapped! It just wouldn't be fair for 'me' to strangle the shit out of you and not be satisfied by seeing your pained face halfway caused by _someone else _other than from just _me alone_." I roughly yanked him around. "Not that _you _deserve any fairness."

"Oh? But I thought you said that you were beyond being a cruel, vain, and sick twisted bastard that slowly wrings out every drop of life out of a dying individual for amusement?" He whipped up the old psychological warfare.

There went my fuse. "That's it- you're dead! Fucking dead! Fucking dead!" I screamed.

"Really? If it wasn't for _you_ Shizu-Chan… then I would be dead. Isn't that ironic? You didn't leave me to bleed to death on the streets and now you are trying to kill the life you spared and ultimately saved? The irony of it all. Don't you agree Shinra?" He moved his red gaze over to the doctor then back to me.

I heard Shinra gulp. He proceeded to take a few steps backwards.

"That's right, he told me. He said that you told Celty not to tell anyone about helping me out, but she told him for some reason and told him to not talk about it to me, but he did anyways. So much for keeping things secret. Maybe your trust is misplaced?"

_So Celty did tell? Damn it! … Forget it! If there's anyone I'm going to kill right now than it's this damned flea! _

… "But who cares about a little friendly spill? It just made my interest in your protozoan mind heighten."

I growled and grabbed a hold of his frail neck. "Errrr…"

"Wait Shizuo, lets not be rash now?" Shinra finally fretted visibly and tugged at my sleeves in panic. "Celty? Celty!… Please come and give me … some assistance? Please?" He whined.

Celty rushed in and came up from behind, placing a hand gently on my shoulder while shaking her helmet back in forth in disapproval. I could almost read her 'you shouldn't do this' notion. So I growled and let go of Izaya.

His head dropped to the table and he lightly grunted. "Since when did you ever develop a sense of self-control Shizu-Chan?"

"Say one more word Izaya and you'll regret it!" I cast a dark glowering glare that erased his smirk. _About time_. I then turned to Shinra. "Now can we just get to the reason you wanted me to come over here in the first place? Cause I sure as hell didn't come here to deal with this shit!"

"… Well, if you'd just come with me to the guests room we'll discuss it there." He nudged me to move out of the room. Smart move, I was about the throw Izaya out the window if I had to stay in there with him any longer.

He opened the guest bedroom and to my surprise- "Kyohei?" He laid in the guest bed with pretty much a body cast. "What in the hell happened to you?"

"Oh, hey Shizuo. I-"

"He got struck by a vehicle." Shinra finished.

"Really?"

"Pretty much. I was just walking along on one of the back roads of Ikebukuro and I saw this shifty man cloaked in black from head to toe. He acted pretty shady and constantly keep looking around, like he was following or shadowing someone. I assumed it was a human trafficker trying to spy on his next target, but upon further investigation he seemed more like a regular criminal or agent."

_That sounded suspicious._

"So… I decided to follow that guy to see what he was up to and he eventually realized that I was tracking him, so he tried to run off and I followed. Unfortunately, he lost me in a huge parking lot and I was unable to find him after that."

"Then how did you practically get your entire body- well in that bad of a shape?"

He moved his stare to the ceiling and frowned. "I gave up, there was no point in trying to catch him since I went nearly ten minutes without spotting any signs of him, so I returned to the back roads. And the next thing I know it, a speeding vehicle came careening from behind and I got struck. Didn't have any time to react or jump out of the way. It just happened so quickly. Luckily, I was still able to walk afterwards."

"You walked all of the way to Shinra's in that condition?"

"Yeah. I suppose it was the shady guy who got me, the bastard smashed me up good. I didn't think I had any severe injuries but I wanted to have Shinra to check out just in case and it turns out that I have a lot. Several fractured ribs, a couple broken bones, a punctured kidney, and even a little internal bleeding."

"That sounds bad."

"Heh." He grinned. "Trust me, I don't feel as bad as I look right now. If it wasn't for Shinra's strong medications then I'd be in a lot of pain. The hospital can't even measure up to his talent, he's a great doctor."

"Thank you Dotachin, I do my best." Shinra smiled.

"Okay, so you asked me to stop by here and why?"

"Well- about that? You see,… um.. there's just no easy way to put this. Alright. I can't take care of both Izaya and Dotachin at the same time. They both require full medical attention and it's hard to keep going back and forth…between rooms and applying medications. … They require different pain relieving drugs and I almost gave the wrong dosages to the other… and-

… "Where are you getting at?"

"Okay-." He straightened himself up and boldly sighed. "I'm requesting your help. That- you could help me- by taking Izaya off my hands and helping him out while I attend to Dotachin."

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND! ? !"

He deeply sighed and gave me a pleading expression. "Please Shizuo? I can't take care of them both. I mean look at my eyes? See?" He pointed to them. "I haven't had any real rest. I had to get up every hour on the hour last night to replenish the dosages and give them both shots."

"Then why not shove some Advil down their throats?"

"Because it's not as effective and as quick as the drug I concocted. My drug works wonders but requires more frequent doses."

"Then why not ask Celty for help? She seems capable of handling a little needle?"

"She already has her arms full on the streets, plus I don't want to put a life in her hands. That's just asking for far too much."

"And it's not too much to put _his_ life on mine? I'd rather take Dotachin!"

"Wait, what?" Kyohei lifted a brow as he watched the conversation take place.

"You can't! He still needs a few operations on his arms and chest cavity. Plus I can't move him in his condition? It'd just cause more potential injures and internal bleeding."

"Then why are you asking me; of all people, to take that snake in the grass into _my_ _home_?"

"Well I thought it wouldn't be so bad since you hate him, so if he did die then Celty and I, and everyone else wouldn't be there to see it. Besides you have the strength to control him more. Like a few hours ago he tried to leave and I couldn't stop him, but he ended up falling and reopened some wounds and passed out."

_You're an idiot! _"If you give him to me then I'll just kill him quicker. You should know that!"

"I'm not so sure." He cautiously mused.

"This is IZAYA were talking about here, remember?"

"Yes but-. Remember that time when you told me you wanted to become stronger?"

_What?_

"You said that you wanted to become strong enough to be able to contain your anger so that you wouldn't lose control and destroy everything in your wake like you usually do when you get riled up. Maybe if you can come to 'tolerate' Izaya, then it could really help. I mean if you an put up with him for a little over a week; cause it's going to take a bit of time to heal, but that would mean that you could probably tolerate anyone. Right? He is the one who sets you off more than anyone else?"

_He's right Izaya is the only one who grinds on my nerves more than anyone else, but he's also the one exists to make my life a living hell. To be able to tolerate him though-, impossible. To take him to my home and expect him to behave and not cause trouble or destroy my things? … No! It just can happen! _"Like hell!" _I'm not going to put up with that pest, he'd be dead at the moment he arrives at my house. _

"Please, I don't have enough space to house him or the intimidation to keep him from running off. He's in no condition to walk, or move, and he can barely sit up properly without hurting himself."

"It can't be that bad Shizuo?" Kyohei spoke up. "He's handicapped, so there's no way he could annoy you that much other than from insults. So if you can't get him to keep his mouth shut then just tape it up, that should work for a while. …"

_I could take that into consideration. _

"Plus, I highly doubt he'd try something with you around. That'd be suicidal for him right now."

Shinra annoyingly sniveled. "Please… I will even pay you."

"I don't won't your money."

"Then maybe a bottle of milk? … Six bottles? Six bottles and a coupon to Russian Sushi?"

"Fine, I'll give him the chance." I growled. "But on one condition."

"That would be-?" He leaned foreward.

"If he becomes too bothersome and frustrating to handle then I'm bringing him back here, no questions asked."

"But he'd just be back here later-"

"I'm giving him one chance, that's it. Just be glad that I'm even attempting this impossible feat."

"Alright. I'll accept that, even if it's just a try." Shinra finally eased up.

_..._

_I seriously hope I don't regret this._

…

_**A/N: Okay, I somehow got the computer long enough to make another chapter. Yay! … But not for me because I hate to type… but I've never been so excited about actually typing out a story- so yeah, I'm on a roll.**_

_**Poor Dotachin, it was for the fic's greater good. I'm so sorry still, but I do loves him lots. :3**_

_**And so you don't get confused… it was Celty who told Shinra that Shizuo called her to pick up Izaya, but for good reasons and maybe for a more greater purpose.**_

_**Review if you want to, it really helps my confidence by the way. ;D**_


	6. Cigarette

_**~BlackDragon41~**_

_**Recovery~**_

_**Chapter 6: **_**Cigarette**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places and such. We all know it, so please go on and read and hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Shizuo<strong>

"Thanks for at least giving it a try. Shizuo I mean, you'll probably be over here again soon but I can only keep my fingers crossed." Shinra smiled, adjusting his glasses.

"I still don't think it's going to happen, Izaya is the last person I want walking through my front door. I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to kill me in my sleep or set my apartment on fire. Having him near me is not a good idea and I seriously doubt I'd be able to tolerate him enough to _not_ kill him."

"Well he can barely move right now _so I doubt _he would set your apartment on fire, given that he'd just kill himself in the process and he can't kill you if he can't move right?" … "Just try your best and if he distresses you too much then simply ignore him."

… "That sounds easier said, than done." I irately stated.

"I bet." Shinra opened the door and we walked back towards the living room. "Just think about something else or come up with counter insults, it could work. But then again, it's pretty hard to shut one's mind from overbearing insults and come backs. Just call and talk to me or Celty if you can't get him out of your mind, or drink a glass of milk. That seems to work on the occasion."

"Or I could just smoke, it works better." I said, pulling a cigarette from a cigarette carton out of my pocket and lightly biting down on it. I pulled out my lighter and then Shinra gently tapped my shoulder.

"Uhh, please don't smoke in here?" He nervously plead. "I know nicotine increases the level of dopamine which gives off a calming effect in the brain, but this is a healthy environment where our lungs are fully preserved. Just wait until we get outside- or when I drive you guys home, if you like?"

I sighed and shoved the lighter back into my front pocket. "All right. And thanks for offering the lift. I don't want to walk the streets with that pest in hands, people will go crazy and think the worlds ending or something like that."

"Probably." He jokingly laughed. "Anyways, you should go ahead and take a moment to relax, I'm going to go and get his medicine and the wheelchair prepared. … Oh and your milk too." He took a turn into the kitchen.

_Great, now I have to put up with him and wheel him around everywhere? Fucking perfect. _I sarcastically exhaled.

I walked back into the living room and there was Izaya mischievously smiling like he was up to no good, but when was he ever up to no good? I took a seat on the couch only inches from the table keeping my eyes glued to the resting flea. After a long moment of silence, he seemed to enjoy the attention so I turned away to annoy him. And it did, more than expected.

"What's wrong Shizu-Chan? Sick of me already?"

"I've always been sick of you, don't be so surprised about it."

He frowned from my response. _Good._

"What a shame? I take it that you will be leaving soon?" He mused.

"Yeah. …" I blankly answered.

"That's too bad, there's just not enough time t-"

"And you're coming with me." I interruptedly finished.

"What!" The flea shouted and jolted upright. The look on his face was priceless and his tone seemed a bit uneven, probably from surprise and maybe some pain and I couldn't help but smile. It only took a few more seconds before his gaping mouth to curve into a smirk and then I felt a wave of sickness wash over. So much for my fun when he turns everything around with his 'control over any situation bullshit'. He always ends up playing off his astonishment. _Bastard._

"Wipe that shitty grin off your face, I'm only doing this for Shinra. He can't take care of you and Dotachin so I'm helping him out until you can get out of your pitiful state and leave and don't get any cute ideas, cause I'll throw your ass out the window. … Obviously I'd rather take care of Kyohei anytime oppose to you, but he can't be moved right now so… yeah. I'm stuck with you, damn flea."

Izaya laid back and beamed. "Right, poor Dotachin. Shinra told me what happened to him, how unfortunate. And how unfortunate it was for me and him to get injured virtually at the same time. By roughly five to ten minutes apart from what I've heard. Common coincidence maybe? …What do you think Shizu-Chan?"

It seemed possible that all of this could have been a scheme of Izaya's and Kyohei was just a poor victim chosen for it, but I would find it hard to believe that he'd pay someone to shoot him… and even harder for him to carry explosives ready to detonate that's potentially fatal. He could have paid someone to hit Kyohei… I still have my doubts, but this is Izaya and he's messed up in the head, so the possibilities aren't 'impossible'. "I think you had something to do with it." _Whether he pissed off the wrong people or intentionally started some shit. I don't care, he has to be involved one way or another._

"Now why would I do that?~" He sang. My teeth grind and blood began to boil up again.

"Because that's how you are. You're sick and twisted and you like to cause people misery." I growled, sitting upright and crossing my arms, holding back from shoving one of Shinra's lamp posts down that flea's throat.

"Like I'd have someone out to kill off a beloved human, or fill them with sorrow? You are in the wrong here Shizu-Chan. I'd never hurt Dotachin."

_Yeah, you are so innocent? _I rolled my eyes._ I hate how he always denies the truth, it gets on my nerves. _I need to smoke -right now. "Lying bastard."

"Why are you being so mean Shizu-Chan? I was actually telling the truth this time."

"So you admit that you've been lying before?"

"Not every time. Of course lying only seems to enrage you much to my amusement." He laughed, but it died quickly and he frowned.

"At my home, if you try to piss me off with your little _en__cou__raging_ lies, then I'll have your hea-"

"Hear it is!" Shinra popped through the dining room doors with a folded up wheelchair, struggling to hold it up with his small stature. "It's a bit old and dirty, but it's the only one I have. Hey remember it Shizuo?" He dragged the thing and leaned it against the couch before patting away at the dust. "This is the one I had to sit in when I accidentally fell off of Celty's horse and fractured my femur. It's still in good condition and you won't have to pack Izaya everywhere, that's great right?"

… _No comment._

"Anyways, I have a shirt for you Izaya." He reached for the white fabric draped on his shoulder and tossed it. "You can keep it, I have plenty." … "Hey Shizuo? Can you go and put this in the trunk? The car keys are laying on the end table on your way out."

"Sure, but I'm gonna take a smoke while I'm out."

"That's okay, just as long as you are outside while you do it. Though I should always oppose to damaging one's health, but smoke if you need."

"Pfft. Maybe you should listen to what the respectable doctor says and not smoke at all. Those cancer sticks can't possibly be do any good for you Shizu-Chan."

"Oh yeah? It calms my nerves, that's doing something _good _for '_you' more than it is for 'me' _so get used to it. I'll probably be smoking a dozen cartons a day with you around." And with that I got up, grabbed the wheelchair and left.

When outside I lit the cigarette and felt a soothing wave calmness. "This is definitely what I needed." I said to myself and stowed the chair away.

I returned back to the living room a few minutes later with Shinra holding a few boxes up at me. He quickly pushed them into my arms and pointed.

"Okay, the bigger box here has Izaya's shirt and jacket and a few extra shirts he can wear while he's with you, along with soft pillow to sleep on. The smaller one has his medication vials and plenty of syringes. It also has spare gauzes and antiseptics if something was to happen." He said, readjusting his glasses. "And do be careful with the glass vials, the drug is hard to make and the chemicals don't come cheap so do handle with caution."

I took the boxes into my arms and headed for the door until the flea's voice echoed from behind.

"Yes, be very sensitive with the material Shizu-Chan. My jacket to be precise, it's already been through enough damage as it is and the medicine seems crucial to my recovery. But I do believe that I'm asking for too much, seeing as you practically destroy everything. Hmmmm… It must be a curse to be a monster."

My hands tightened around the two corners of the biggest box and I crushed it in a little.

_Damn, I need another cigarette._

…

**A/N:I wanted to start & finish this by last Sunday(yesterday) since I actually had computer time, but a huge storm during Saturday and a power outage made do away with that. Also, five people in the state above me were killed at the Indiana state fair by the same storm. Those people went to have family fun at the fair and ended up getting crushed by a collapsing free stage by 60-70 mile winds. So please give a moment of silence if you will. **

…

**To XDXDanonymous, since you're well… anonymous and I can't PM: I love your over-exciting comments, I have to say that it makes me excited and uplifted too. So thanks for that. The executing characters and Shizzy thing was funny and it made my day. Anyways, I wanted to get back to you but I forgot last chap. Thanx!**

**Everyone else, thanks again! And I'm sure that **PeachTeaKT **has some perverted funny comment thing to say about this chapter for sure. We're all perverted aren't we? X3 Oh the milk thing from the last… Yes, what we could do with Shizuo and an endless supply of milk- and duct tape-. … … For others, that probably sounded a bit weird.**

**Review if you like, it's a big boost for me though. ;D**


	7. Independent

**~BlackDragon41~**

**Recovery~**

**Chapter 7: Independent**

**Disclaimer: How many times must I repeat? I wish to own Shizuo and Izaya but I don't, it's all just a dream to own and write whatever my realistic and delirious fan mind urges me to. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Izaya<strong>

The tall blonde growled and slightly dented the corners of the large cardboard box, but then proceeded to walk out the front door without even as much a snide or defending remark. Not even a single word or glance in my direction. _Impressive. How does he manage to keep holding himself back? _The pity act was starting to grow old and he seems to hate me as much as ever before. But I still couldn't come to a conclusion as of why he simply ignored me, twice already. That's a feat all in it's own.

_Why did he even bother to save me? What is he gaining from helping me? Is it just so that he could dispose of me while I'm at the utmost condition? For a show of pride, maybe respect? No. He can't possibly have any of that and his act of 'caring' is far from pride, if anything it would break it. I just don't get it and I have a feeling that I'm not going to find out anytime soon much to my impatience. _

_No one can ever be as unpredictable and confounding as Shizu-Chan. Oh the mystery that surrounds you Heiwajima, you continue to puzzle and interest me. For a monster, you sure catch my attention more than any of my beloved humans and that just shouldn't be. _

…

"Uhh, aren't you going to put the shirt on Izaya? It's a bit chilly out today." Shinra asked as he walked back into the kitchen.

_Right. _I snapped out of my vacant stare. I slowly sat up and then unfolded the white fabric. White shirts I tended to dislike to a high extent. It's always so bright and reflective, clear and revealing. But what was worse than that; it's easily stained and exposes all bits of residue and splotches from just about anything, almost never coming out clean again no matter how many times it's washed. Black on the other hand was just the opposite, soothing and absorbing of all colors and light. No matter what is thrown on it; other than bleach and such chemicals, it always stays dark and concealing. Relaxing, like lying in bed at night and being surrounded in a comforting peace from a hectic day.

"You need help?" The doctor walked back in the room with a small metal crate containing six glass bottles of milk. For Shizu-Chan I assume.

_Why am I wasting my time rambling to myself. _"No, I can get it on without any help. Thank you for the generous offer though." I then gently bent my right shoulder to put my sore arm through the thin sleeve and a bolt of pain shot through my veins and fingertips and I hissed.

"Are you alright?" Shinra placed the milk on the floor and paced over to me. "Let me see your arm?"

I held out the pained one to my distress and a red blotch started to grow outwards in the center of it. _This is why_ _I hate the color white- and now the color red_. _The red shows how slow my body is at healing, and the bright white color only helps in reminding me. _Sad thing was, I didn't even move around that much so I shouldn't be bleeding. _Have I misjudged my own body's potential in such situations?_

"Man, a wound has opened again. Here I'll go and get some clean bandag-"

"No, I'm fine!" I sternly say and made another attempt to pull the shirt on. The pain flowed again and I strongly winced.

"Oh no! I forgot about giving you your pain medication, I forgot again!" Shinra slightly panicked and tugged at his hair in frustration. It was sort of amusing to be honest. "I'm going to go and get the box Shizuo had and I'll get some syringes from it."

"No!" I shouted after hearing that name. "I can suffice without any for now, the pain is still somewhat dull from the last application of the drug. I just have to get over it and pull it on."

"Are you sure?" He blinked.

"Yeah." I stressed, then moved my other arm into the other sleeve and I felt an uncomfortable sharp ache, so I pulled it back out immediately. _Damn it._

"You're pathetic you know that?"

!

I looked up and there was Shizuo standing at the doorway, surprisingly not laughing at my misfortune.

"Don't say that Shizuo, I forgot to give him a dose of medicine so it's my fault."

"Is it? He's in all of this pain because of his own problems, he wouldn't be here right now if he didn't mess around and piss people off." He scowled.

"That would only come from you Shizu-Chan. I can't change my job, it suits me perfectly and I intend to continue keeping it even if it upsets or pleases some individuals to different degrees." I grinned and removed my gaze from him back the flooded gauze.

"Job or not, you'd still manage to piss people for your own entertainment. Me in particular." He walked into the room and snatched the shirt from my hands.

…_!… What is he doing-? _

"Now lift up your arms and hold still."

"What?"

He angrily huffed and grabbed my wrist. I didn't expect him to do that so I instinctively yanked from his hold but his firm grip went unmoved. Pain continued to flow but I didn't care.

"You know, for someone who is so _smart_, you sure are stupid. How hard is it to just follow one single instruction? Now I said to hold your arms up like this." He roughly lifted my arm and grabbed the other, repeating the same process which was rather very uncomfortable and the distinct sharp pain was unrelenting. I pulled away from his grasp again only to fail. "Damn it's like trying to dress a stubborn child. Just keep them up!"

I glared and grimaced. "I don't want or even need your help."

"Well too bad, now keep them up!"

"Why should I do what you say?" I asked, yet kept my arms up this time.

"Cause if you don't then I'll administer my own kind of medicine, and lets just say that the side effects can possibly be life threatening."

"Did you come up with that one all by yourself? I'm quite impressed." He deeply growled from that and I couldn't help but grin, though it was short-lived when he forcefully pulled the shirt over my head and sore arms. I intentionally made it harder for him, just to see if he could still hold back his rage and he did again.

"Just hold on a sec!" Shizu-Chan fully pulled the shirt all the way down and stepped back. "Why do you have to be so damn stubborn Izaya? Hell, you're such a pain in the ass."

"Don't treat me like a child."

"Well I wouldn't if you didn't act like it! How hard could it be to put a shirt on?"

"In my circumstance? Very-. But I can on my own."

"Then dress yourself for now on and quit acting so pitiful about it."

"Then why did you even try and help in the first place? I'm clearly capable of tending to myself, I'm quite independent. … Besides, wouldn't you rather stand there and watch your enemy pathetically suffer and struggle to put on a single t-shirt?"

"No. I just want to get this over with this and go home already to enjoy what little time I have left on my day off, which will be hard because you'll be there to ruin most of-… if not- all of it."

_Brilliant deduction. Cause I plan to not let you rest so easily. _"Oh? But I won't Shizu-Cha-" I suddenly felt his arms scoop me up from the table and pain erupted from my flexing stomach and thigh.

"Get the door Shinra, I want to go home and nap before I kill him within the first hour."

…

**A/N: I know that this fic may seem to be moving at a slow pace, but please bare with me. It's slow for the sake of a developing relationship… and to keep them in character. However, there will be some yoai and maybe even a bit of fluff in future chapters so please be patient until Shizu-Chan builds a tolerance to Iza-Chan. But don't worry for the time being… in between that time and now there will be some tidbits and small appetizers for those of you craving Shizaya. Patience please.**

**I hope this chapter wasn't too bad, it kind of got on my nerves for some reason.**

**Review if you will… and make my day. :3**


	8. Blackout

_**~BlackDragon41~**_

_**Recovery~**_

_**Chapter 8: Blackout **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara nor any of it's characters or places and yada yada yada. We know already. However I do own the concept of this fic that is for the sole purpose of entertainment and not for profit in any way. Please enjoy.**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait… but it is longer. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Shizuo<strong>

"Let go… of… me-!"

The damn flea struggled within my hold and kept pushing away at my chest, but I made sure he couldn't escape by applying a bit more pressure on his legs and shoulders. _Damn he was so frail… and obnoxious. _I sighed and toyed with the thought of crushing him like a pop can and put him out of his misery … No wait, crush him slowly so that he feels miserable and in pain so that he could share that same dreadful feeling of those who suffered from him. It wouldn't of been a bad idea if Shinra would only approve of it, too bad he won't.

I just wanted to go home and sleep already, even if I had to take _him_ with me regardless of my dispute with the doctor. I had barely gotten three to four hours of rest last night because of this pest and I had planned to use today to catch up on the missed hours so that I'd be ready for work tomorrow. _And I am. I'm going to rest even if it kills me… or if it ends up with me killing him for some peace and quite time. _My head ached, my eyes were dry and heavy, and I had so much physical as well as mental pains combined to make my body a living hell cell. A little sleep is all I asked for, I never wanted to deal with this.

"Shinra, the damn door?" I groaned and adjusted Izaya in my numbing arms.

"Oh, please be careful with him. His healing wounds aren't strong enough to bend-"

"The door or I'll drop him right now and then you can find someone else to temporarily adopt his sorry ass!"

Shinra quickly stepped over to the door and swung it open, he then moved back behind me as I packed the flea outside.

"Hmmm, grouchy today aren't we today Shizu-chan?" He grimaced but grinned through the pain, patting me roughly on my injured shoulder. I felt a stinging sensation from every annoying tap on that spot. I tried and somehow managed to brush it off, but it was rather hard to ignore when he started pounding away with more force. _So much for not being able to move around._

"Wait, I forgot your milk!" Shinra ran back into the building and left me standing next to his car with Izaya annoyingly moving about and working on my nerves again.

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?" He innocently mused and moved around some more. "I'm just trying to get com-…fortable … since you won't- put me- down."

"I thought you had trouble moving your arms or your entire body?"

"I do and it pains me so~"

"Well if you can move your arms so _easily,_ then could you please stop slapping away at my wound; _that you inflicted_ and open the car door?"

"Ow ow ow! My arms!~" Izaya whined and 'pretended' to recoil in pain. "Oh I'm sorry Shizu-chan but it seems that my pain relieving medication has worn off, and at such an distressing time too. How very inconvenient of me."

_Bullshitting bastard._

"Got it!" Shinra contentedly popped from behind, but frowned when he saw my twitching eyebrow from impatience and much annoyance. "Oh, sorry. I'll- just get the door." He pulled open one of the backseat doors and laid the glasses of milk in the center of the floorboard. Honestly, I didn't think that he was actually serious about the milk, but I didn't really care either.

I leaned down and placed Izaya in the seat then strapped him securely with the seatbelt. He flinched and growled when I tugged the straps tightly but I didn't give a damn. _He'll just have to get over it. _"Pain in the ass."

After that I slammed his door shut and opened the passenger's to take a seat next to Shinra.

"Um… Shizuo. Can you like-… sit in the back and watch Izaya for me?"

"What!" _For what possible reason do I have to watch him now? I already have to baby-sit his ass and give medicine for a little over a week's time! _"Why? Why? Why? Do you want me to kill him!" I shouted rather loudly, it had started to attract the unwanted attention of a few bystanders nearby.

"Well, I haven't really drove in a while since Celty always drives me places so it'd be sort of a precaution for your safety and I would feel better if you'd make sure that Izaya doesn't hurt himself or pull anything…" Shinra glanced back and lowered his voice to a whisper. "Also so he doesn't try anything rash like jumping out of the vehicle or crazy-yet possibly-lethal-things of his nature back there."

"What? You don't trust me Shinra? I'm hurt." The flea gestured a hand over his heart and giggled to himself.

_Psychotic-self-absorbed-eavesdropping asshole._

"We should be going now Shizuo?" The underground doctor attempted to change the subject and his expression to that of a plea.

I snarled but went with his request mostly because he made sense. _An old saying came into mind: I couldn't trust him as far as I can throw him. Well for me, it's quite the opposite with Izaya since I'm not no ordinary man. I could throw that flea as far as I 'can't' trust him, and trust me… if I could throw him …he'd be halfway out in the pacific ocean by now. Which is another good idea to rid myself of this pest. Let him drown and get eaten by sharks._

I walked back around the other side and took a seat in the back, but not next to Izaya. In fact, I kept myself at a distance from him for my own safety and his, even if that distance was only one seat apart. Essentially, it was for me to not kill him or for him to pull out a knife or scalpel of Shinra's and try to slice away at me. Though- we're still in reach of each other so the distance is not very effective… so much for that, but I still didn't want to be near the man I hate the most. Luckily he can't possibly have his flick blade on him since I have it back at home, but I'd be a fool to let my guard down and get carved by a sharp object he likely smuggled from the doctor. What a bad predicament we're in.

Shinra pulled out from the street and we were are our way.

"What? Not wearing your seatbelt? It's a grave option Shizu-chan. Shinra hasn't drove in a while, your simple absentminded choice may ultimately take your life if we were to crash. It would be wise to buckle up nice and tight, if we were to have such a dilemma?"

"Tch." _What are you talking about? You'd want that to happen. At least I trust Shinra, he's more caring and cautious than you'd ever be._

"Hmm? Not in the mood for idle chatter? You're making this trip a bit of a bore… but if that's how you want it then alright. … Maybe later?"

_How about never?_

The ride through the city was very long and unnerving so I kept a constant stare on him from the corner of my eye. Izaya was unpredictable at times, you'd never know what he'd do to see a reaction or create mischief to keep himself entertained. _Damn, he's sick. … Yeah, he'd do about anything to keep himself occupied and content._

It took no longer than a minute before he noticed my gaze and keep his eyes on me throughout the entire trip. I think he mostly did it to annoy me, but if he did try something than I'd know when to make my first move.

…

"We're here!" Shinra bounced out of the driver's seat and popped the trunk. I got out of the vehicle and pulled out the folded wheelchair and the boxes then placed them neatly on the sidewalk in front of the apartment building. Shinra then motioned me to Izaya's opened door.

I adjusted my shades and walked over.

"Okay Shizuo, here's the crucial lowdown on how to take care of Izaya's injures-."

"Take care? More like forced care."

He blinked a few times but continued anyways… "I'll need you to pay very close attention so that you don't bring any unnecessary harm to him and so he'll heal quicker."

_Unnecessary harm? You've got to be kidding me. He'll be dead within days._

"First, all shots must be given in the arms because the damage is minimal there and it's a lot easier. And please try and not to jab it in, even if he does anger you. Worst case scenario: you'd bring him back to me and I'd have to fish out a broken needle in his upper limb, it can cause a lot of discomfort and may injure it even further. So with gentleness, please."

_There's an idea. Or- I could use the needles like a darts and Izaya like a dartboard._

"You do know how to be gentle, right Shizu-chan? It seems very unlikely that you could be ever so soft and caring."

"I could say the same for you, you emotion and confidence-sucking leech. What about all of those _loved humans _that you put through so much stress and agony? Where's the tender love and caring at?"

Izaya shot the darkest smirk I'd ever seen from him yet. It only confirmed that I was right about him. My gut instinct always proved correct, like hating him the first time I saw him. My intuition has yet to fail me.

"Guys! Please calm yourselves. You should try to get be trying to get along, not starting up a potentially devastating argument."

"Devastating? I don't see how I can in my condition, unless Shizzy-chan decides to crush an important-temporarily handicapped one such as myself. However, I shall give my best efforts." His darkened tone and chuckling made it come out as if it was a lie. I knew it was a lie and Shinra probably knew too, it wasn't that surprising.

"Okay- Now, the needle must go directly into the bloodstream so I'd say go about a little over an inch here under the skin." He poked at a small spot on Izaya's shoulder and the flea flinched. "See, right here? This is where I've been injecting the medication, this tender small red spot. I'd say no more than an inch and a half deep with Izaya's thin structure. You may also want to alternate shots from this arm to the other so that it's not overworking the skin and so it can heal and not bruise from dose after dose."

"Alright, anything else?" I growled.

"Mmmm…Oh yeah! You'll need to come back at my place for more of the medication sometime this week cause I don't have enough made and ready yet to last."

_Just great._

"Also remember that he needs two ounces of medication every two to three hours, if you check the syringes then the amount is labeled on it. And… don't forget to change his bandages every night, this way you prevent any sores or infections. And I recommend that you give him a shot very soon since I forgot a while ago." … "I can't really think of anything else at the moment other than making him drink plenty of fluids and eating a healthy diet. I guess if I come up with more then I'll call you."

"Okay. So- that's it?"

"For now, yeah." He scratched the back of his head in nervousness. "You can bring him back once he can properly walk again, that way I can hopefully issue a good warrant of health and he can be on his way and out of here before we know it. You're only taking care of him for just a short time."

"The shorter the better." I said unbuckling Izaya and scooping him up into my arms. The red eyed demon struggled again to break free, as if he could walk on his own right now? Which he probably could but I wasn't going to let him try in front of Shinra. If I did then the doctor would be fretting and repeating the same old bull crap about 'he's not healed or stabled enough to walk' or 'if you keep doing this you'll only injure him more' kind of nonsense and not leave. I hope the flea can walk again soon and get the hell out of Ikebukuro, cause as soon as he's able to run then I'm going to squash him like a bug.

Shinra closed the doors and hopped into the car and rolled down his window. "So you remember what I said and how to properly care fo-"

"Yes! I know, I remember!" I shouted, though I didn't really mean to at Shinra, shouting should be reserved for annoying pests like Izaya. Unfortunately today hasn't been my best and I was pissed to no end in only an hour and a half, so maybe that's why I yelled.

"Okay, call if you need anything." He started to drive off but slowed down to add more to his sentence. "And call if something bad happens and you don't know what to do."

"I know!" My head ached terribly.

The doctor was gone within a minute or so and I walked towards the building with the flea in arms.

…

"So you can remember? Hahahahaha. Just how much of it did you store in that brain? Or is that you just don't care and you're planning to kill me in the cover of your poor house?" He laughed.

"Keep giving me ideas and I will."

"Really now?" He suddenly elbowed me, then 'inadvertently' bumped his head against my chin and my teeth gnashed together painfully.

"Oh! I'm sorry Shizu-chan. I was just trying to get comfortable since you won't put me down." He made an admission of his so called 'guilt' with venom dripping from every word.

I'm getting pissed again. _Yeah right, that's just a weak excuse to cause pain and irritation-… at my expense._

"Yes Shizu-chan, my bad. Hahaha." He laughed.

… … …_That is it!_

"You want to be put down? Fine!" I seethed through my teeth and forcibly flipped him out of my arms and he crashed face forward onto the concrete surface before me.

He quickly rolled over onto his side silently gasping for breath as he clenched at his stomach and chest. He then swiftly shot up onto his knees against the sidewalk, wheezing in pain and reaching for my arm, trying to keep himself straight and stable as blood began to stain and ooze through his gauzes and white shirt. He clung to tightly to my sleeve and weakly made an effort to hold himself up, clawing his nails into the fabric like he did at the time I almost choked him to death. The grasp felt desperate and frantic, a side of Izaya I've never really seen. And I couldn't help but feel a wave of guilt in my chest, but he deserves this! More than this!

"Shi- zu-…o…" He forced himself to lean on my leg for support when his hold weakened. I could tell that he was fighting off the show of pain and weakness, but his glassy eyes shown otherwise.

"You got what you had coming. I'm trying to help you out and you go and piss me off, it's all your fault."

He didn't say anything as he darkly glared up at me. He didn't last very long in that position once slid off and landed on the ground off to the side. The informant laid there and made no effort to move, but his watery eyes never left me.

_I'll just leave him here to die, that'll solve everything. _I contemplated and began to walk into the apartment complex.

…

He wheezed and coughed roughly on the ground as I stood just inside the doors.

… _Goddamn it. _

I deeply sighed and stepped back outside to that pathetic flea.

I walked over and reached for the small box that Shinra gave me, I ripped the thick tape off and removed out a single capped syringe and a small vial if clear fluid. I uncapped the needle and medication bottle then withdrew the amount labeled on the syringe. I carefully pulled Izaya's arm away from his limp body and lightly rubbed his shoulder in preparation for the shot, he winced from this but remained silent and observing. It was strange of him to act this way but I didn't care.

His gaze never moved from my face as I injected the medicine. "Tch." _Was probably shocked since I'm more gentle then he thought. I've should have been more forceful and harsh._

He blacked out shortly after the dose with a face full of pain, it was a rare sight indeed. Again I felt bad. Shit, I always feel bad for pained people but not for thugs, thieves, and dirty criminals like him. But I couldn't help it, it was partially my fault; _mostly his_, that he bled out of consciousness anyways, so maybe that's why.

"You're the one who kept me up last night." I kept thinking about him lying on the street dead and it bothered me a lot, and I didn't even know why.

_Well since he's out cold…_

_Maybe I'll get some sleep after all. _

…

**A/N: Sorry for the delayed update, but I've been stuck in a short writer's block. That and I've been playing too much Soul Calibur 4 lately. I have a created character on there that looks like and almost sounds like Shizu-chan, minus the glasses & bartender getup cause I highly doubt they'd have that on an anime fighting game. & I have been spending time with my older and younger sisters.**

**Anyways, please Review if you want and hope you enjoyed this longer chapter.**


	9. Impudence

_**~BlackDragon41~**_

_**Recovery~**_

_**Chapter 9: Impudence**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shizuo, Izaya, Shinra, Celty, a lot of money, amazing anime artistry, a street sign, a vending machine, or that random gray colored guy that you see in the anime background a lot, the one with a yellow scarf and ect. **

* * *

><p><strong>Izaya<strong>

…

My eyes fluttered open to a sharp stinging and burning sensation on my stomach and chest, the wave of pain fluctuated up and down with each small intake of air and only increased it's intensity when I tried to move. It was then when I had noticed something soft was tied tightly around my stomach and arms, I couldn't see it though, not with a heavy gray blanket draped carelessly over me. I took a moment to look around and noticed that I wasn't at Shinra's nor was I at my own home, but somewhere else. … _How obvious, I should of known. _Surprised yes, after his rage abuse from earlier, but I was at none other than Shizuo's 'lovely' small and dank apartment. Scrappily situated on his couch.

I had been here before, once to wheedle Shizu-chan into our exciting chase for my own amusement and for accurate data of his current living location about a year ago. It's just as I remember, said for a couple holes in the wall and new furniture… well not new material, but different pieces. I imagine he must of vented his anger upon the furnishings when he failed at my capture and had them replaced when he had the money or something along those lines.

The sofa I was positioned upon was too hard and small for my comfort and the deep mocha color seemed a little out of my taste. In fact, his entire living room was chaotically organized with bland mixed colored items. It was a poor excuse for room décor. But then, I assume that he doesn't really care for the neatness and harmony of fixtures in his home, not when he's constantly breaking and changing them out.

There was little time to wonder and rant on his living style when the pain began to amplify with the growing of my consciousness. It was getting rather annoying and sharper by the minute, like being stabbed with a hot and searing blade. So much discomfort and ache. My limbs was starting to hurt to my displeasure as well-.

… Then it hit me.

_Shizu-chan. _

As I remember from before my blackout, that brute had baffled me beyond his usual by not killing me off or leaving me on the streets. It was more so when he took Shinra's special medication and generously gave it to me when I needed it most though I had enraged him to the point of literally 'supporting' my own demise. That is what confused me more then everything else he had done. He's not supposed to hold back, nor take in his greatest adversary and tend to his wounds and attempt to bring him any sense of comfort. Definitely not with contentment.

I didn't get the effects of the medication given at the time before my faint, but the fact that he did actually 'give' me it anyways was mind boggling. His expression was volatile, changed, altered from rage to calm in such a short span of time… Why?

_Just as unpredictable as always, but what's the end result? The same? My death as I can well predict. Shizuo doesn't want to take the easy way and crush me now, but he'd rather wait until I'm physically stable… I don't understand. Is it for pride and self-gratification to defeat me in an improved shape? Admiration of his friends for being in control of his own rage? Or, perhaps- to annoy me with anxiety and fear as revenge for our eight year scuffle, before completely doing away with his most hated enemy? … Now that sounds more like the desire of a monster._

I made another effort to move myself to a more suiting and comfy position but it only caused me to screech aloud to my astonishment, too loud. My body convulsed from the involuntary twist I made in my shifting for the release of pain, it was getting to hard to bare and I needed relief quickly. A powerful throbbing developed my stomach and leg and it made me whimper. I felt pathetic from that, but I couldn't compose myself. Dampness formed on the outskirts of my eyes and I felt even more useless and weak. _How low have I fallen from this?_

"Goddamn it flea!"

I halted my movement though the pain was still unyielding, his voice was enough to keep me from losing my lucid mind and I seemed to be able to recollect my thoughts and focus on the blonde coming out of a small hallway to my right. His room must be back there no doubt, but it's surprising how he'd be able to sleep in there without having at least one eye on me in here.

_That could explain why I'm bounded up to begin with._

He stormed in with heavy yet lazy and aggravated eyes, glaring away daggers into mine like the usual when he finds me on the streets of Ikebukuro. He didn't have his blue sunglasses on and his hair was a bit untidy and hideously shaped, plus his whole body was a bit in a slump-like posture. If it wasn't for the fact that I have so much discomfort and ache then I would of laughed at the sight of him. Seeing Shizu-chan's bed head was purely entertaining and hysterical at best. Oh, the many comical comments I could use to verbally assault him. I might get punished, but I need to at least get one out. The reaction would be well worth whatever he decides to bring down upon me. Hopefully just a light chair or his fist, if I'm lucky.

"Look at what stumbled out of the cave? I just can't specify your species. A Neanderthal, or maybe a Homo Erectus? … No, definitely a Homo Erectus. I have to give you credit for exceeding a that of a Homo Sapien and Neanderthal since you can walk upright."

"Shut the hell up!" He quickly barked at my caveman remark and raised a shaking fist.

"An empty threat? I'm astounded." I managed to smirk spite the growing pang from each odious word.

He fiercely growled and hovered close above my head with a dark expression. "Listen here flea, I'm the one who gives you your medication and if you should decide to piss me off, then you'll get none whatsoever!"

_Then I'd never get any-._

"Shinra's will or not! You can sit there and bask in your own suffering for all I care."

I didn't expect him to play this card. _Yes indeed, you deserve a round of applause for that brilliant move. Take away the one thing I need to recover quickly and I'm at a standstill, but should it really matter? After all, you will kill me once I can walk again so why bother healing up now when I can amuse myself with the time I have left? … Of course I don't really plan on dying anyways, so go ahead and allow me to suffer… it'll only make my idea of reprisal so pleasing later on._

"Well?" He lightened.

I was going to respond with a simple; _"Well, that's up to you~." _in a bothersome way, but I just couldn't get the words out. The only audible thing I could muster was a low groan when I felt a knot twisting in my abdomen. _I bet he's enjoying my little suffering presentation._

… "Damn you are so annoying." He spat then removed himself from the room and into the kitchen.

_Interesting. Still withstanding?_

He came back within the minute with a filled syringe in hand.

…

_Oh, so now you come to torment me with the thing I need most? Are you going to leave it on the small table to my side and watch me agonize pleasingly over it? To make me go as far as to beg with every word soft and remorseful? … Ne~_

He stood on the other side of the small table and only gazed blankly at my paining form.

_Do you see this as poetic justice Shizuo? …That you feel as if I deserve such treatment for our years of violent yet mutual disputes and seemingly endless chase?_

To my astonishment, he leaned over the table and ripped the heavy blanket off. There was a thinner white sheet wrapped around me tightly, mostly wound over my stomach and arms. Probably to keep me from moving, though it was pointless for me with my sore arms and severely damaged torso. Plus my leg was what mostly made me immobile in the first place.

He roughly grabbed my left arm and painfully jerked it out of the layered mess, he bit down on the needle's marked container then used both of his hands to glide his fingers forcefully over my shoulder where I was being medicated. It hurt, but not too much. He wasn't applying too much force for kneading the muscle loose… which again was bewildering. He took the syringe then dove it gently into my arm, I scowled as the fluid quickly entered my thin veins but it was short lived.

_Why was he doing this? I can't honestly come up with an explanation. It would have been more like him to torment me with it as oppose to giving the dose. … Pity… yeah, there it is. Again. How long can he keep it up?_

"I didn't- know you were a nurse?" I gallingly stated through a sudden acute ache in my chest cavity.

He glared again but not as intense like earlier… if I haven't been out all day that was. "I don't give a damn of what you say! Just heal, get off your ass, and get the hell out of Ikebukuro before I lose my patience with you."

"That eager to do away with me so soon? ... What if I say I'm enjoying our little time together?"

"Then I'd say you are full of shit."

_Just what I expected him to say._

…

**A/N: Again sorry if this chapter seems rushed but don't worry, Izaya will still be in prospective for the next chap… since I seem to write more Shizuo. XD Anyways, went to our State Fair yesterday, had a load of fun with my sisters and parents then came back home later in the afternoon and had this good amount of typing time… just enough to help me post another chap before I get off today.**

**Hope you enjoyed and Review if you like. Reviews do equal confidence. ;D**


	10. Divert

_**~BlackDragon41~**_

_**Recovery~**_

_**Chapter 10: Divert**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara nor it's characters and ect. I only write the disclaimer in respect of Durarara's creator(Narita Ryuhgo) and the publishers and of course to disclaim characters and such. **

**Hope you enjoy chapter 10.**

* * *

><p><strong>Izaya<strong>

Shizu-Chan gently slid the needle out and laid the empty syringe on the living room table, before standing up to stretch and falling back onto his tan colored lounge chair just on the other side of the table. He sighed with distress and laid his head back, but didn't look phased or concerned. Just tired. Though he shouldn't be relaxing just yet.

"So, lets be honest here… Shizu-Chan." I said lightly and winced from another ache welling up in my stomach, the drug not fully at work yet. "Now why would you go and give me the prescribed injection even though you said you wouldn't if I was to tempt you into a fit of pique? I did and you go against your own rules?"

"Tch." He carelessly ignored.

"Come on Shizu-Chan, I have many questions and we have plenty of time?"

He disregarded me again, not even a huff or a single sneer. I'm amazed of how he's been doing it. I almost suspect that maybe this isn't the one and only Shizuo Heiwajima of Ikebukuro, but the likelihood of an imposter is relatively small and clones are simply out of the question. _So why was he doing this? … Hahaha, I must of asked myself this question at least a hundred times by now. I intend to find out before all of this is over with, even if I have to constantly grind on his patience. Maybe I should start now, that is if I haven't unintentionally started already._

"Why are you doing this Shiz-… Shizu-o?" He lifted his head and scowled greatly, finally a response and it wasn't even from an insult, just his normal name with a suave tone. "Why are you putting yourself through all of this care and pointless work? It's not hard to say no every once in a while, not even to a friend like our good doctor Shinra."

"Just shut up."

"Oh?"

I watched as his gaze moved to the empty syringe and he noticed my following gaze as well. He quickly shot up out of the chair and snatched the needle and headed back into the kitchen. _Was he considering the fact that I could use it as a potential weapon? Paranoid much, but I don't blame him. If I wasn't still in pain and could move better, then things would work out a bit differently to my liking. So yeah, he has every right to anticipate my moves… even if I can't carry them out. And as much as I wish to carry them out-, watching him in his suspicions was humorous and entertaining enough. Great job Shizu-Chan. _

I had managed to move around a bit more with the dissipating pain, finding it difficult to get comfortable with this sheet still coiled firmly around. I used my free arm to try and pull the cover cocoon apart but it was just too hard and I didn't have enough strength. _Damn. _I yanked again but nothing happened.

"What are you doing?"

I snapped my attention to his sudden and near voice. "… What do you think Shizu-Chan? I'm just trying to get comfortable but this clothed restraint is perfectly secure and a bit too tight."

"Yeah? It was to keep you from moving."

_Of course._

"Yes, as I predicted. However, I can't find an easing pose to rest in with this physical hardship."

"Lean up."

"Hmmm~?" … _Why? It won't cause anything but pain. Maybe he wants that. Yeah._ "Why?"

"Just sit up."

I attempted but it was still a bit painful to move from my flat lying position. "Sorry, but I can't Shizu-Chan, though your reasoning has me puzzled I must say."

To my surprise he walked right next the couch and forcibly clamped his fingers around the crest of my neck, before lifting me into an vertical position. "What are you-" I softly choked on my words and the soreness until he leaned his head on the back of my neck to help in holding me upright while he used both of his hands to unwind the layers quickly. The light brush of his hair tickled the back of my neckline and spine and I forced myself to suppress a laugh. Not just because it tickled, but because the very idea of his head being so close to mine was elating all on it's own. This is perhaps the closest I've ever been to his face yet and I wanted to express my amusement, but it just wouldn't be very wise at the moment.

As he unraveled the last few layers, my eyes caught on the thin sheet with dark sanguine blotches. _Blood? _It had to be.

Shizu-Chan pulled the lightly stained cover and himself away, leaving me to fall back onto a plush pillow and couch cushion to my displeasure. He jerked up the sheet and held out the part that was stained. "You stained my cover ya damned flea." He gazed back at the dried blood and then me. "And I better not have gotten lice from you."

I couldn't help but smile, he was riled up by me and that is what I aimed for when given the chance. "Well you could look at it this way Shizu-o-," His eyes glowered from the repeat of my mocking tone. "You have possibly the one and only _true_ _signature_ of me. Cherish-able right? What could possibly be more truer than one's own blood?"

He sneered but tossed it off onto the floor somewhere in the corner and left the room. My smile faded once my eyes fell upon my white t-shirt now stained in a dark crimson. I pulled it up to survey the bandages and they too were dyed with the same dark color. _If I keep bleeding out like this then I'll never heal. I'll never be able to leave. I-_

… I'm struck with forgetfulness because of a very distracting monster. I was too busy provoking Shizuo that I've forgotten about my most crucial employment and my current task. _I'm missing out at work, I don't have my phone or my computers… no. I mean yes, Namie can handle my calls but not my job as an informant. I haven't even left any messages or told anyone about my whereabouts or current state of being! … No. Now is not the time for panic. _

I breathed inward_. _

… _If I can just call or even forward a small text message to Miss Yagiri… then it should put my mind at ease when she sends agents for my rescue. I'll have to get a hold of a phone sometime soon and without Shizu-Chan's acknowledgement. Yes, it should be eas-_

My attention was abruptly torn away when I heard a few items get knocked around carelessly and loudly in the back of the hallway. _What was he doing now? _The blonde came out with a small plastic bag in hand, looking impatient and well… infuriated as always.

"May I ask why I am still in my bloodied clothes?" I gestured.

He stopped for a second but continued into the room and slid the table aside. "Sit up."

"Again? You do enjoy causing me much distress."

He growled. "The pain medication should be in effect by now. Shinra directed me to change your bandages every night, so lean up, take off your shirt, and shut the hell up."

_Hmmm… Night already? I guess I have been out all day. Oh well. _"Playing doctor are we? I'm not too sure that bounding someone with a blanket and letting them bleed out would be an appropriate decision for a doctor, Shinra wouldn't agree either."

His scowl formed into a tiny smirk. "Well that's funny because that's what Shinra told me to do."

I blinked a couple times in perplexity. Shinra… the ever so wonderful and famous underground doctor, actually convinced the brute to bind me up and throw a cover over and give shots? Now that was interesting, and a bit unprofessional. So I decided to ask another question. "Why?" I plainly asked.

"Pfft, because I called him after you fainted outside and he wanted to come over and check and I told him that he'd just waste his time. So, he instructed me to leave the gauzes alone, and apply pressure on the wounds with some thick fabric for a few hours and that's why I used the sheet. I bound your arms up too, just to keep you from crawling away."

At least the doctor's directions were starting to make sense. "So are you implying that you want my company?~"

"Like hell, I'd rather not!"

"That is what it sounds like to me~. Sounds like you didn't want me to die~. I'm touched."

"Anyways-, you needed time for your blood to clot before I could change the bandages and so I chose to sleep while you were out. There was a chance you could of died during that time, I wouldn't of wanted to miss out on it but I couldn't keep my eyes open long enough. Unfortunately, you are still alive so I have to continue with what Shinra told me to do."

"Very well, I'll play along with this little pity-do-what-the-doctor-says game with you, if you want me to. I still think you have another yet enigmatic motive that you aren't stating. It can't be just sympathy, there has to be something else. So care to share? Or. Are you just that 'weak' when it comes to the thought of actual murder?"

He flexed his fist and clenched them so tightly that I thought he was going to rip his own skin right off of the knuckles. _Wouldn't that be a disturbing visualization of blood and exposed bone? _He also ground his teeth to match the building rage expression. He aggressively threw the plastic bag against the wall and gauzes silently bounced out from the impact, while he stormed off towards the kitchen.

"I thought you were going to patch me up Shizu-Chan? Where are you going~?"

"Out to smoke a damn cigarette!" He barked and trudged out of sight, before slamming a door on his way out.

_Ha! This is so much fun, more fun than I ever imagined. Not as exciting when he's in pursuit of me on the streets, but just sitting here and getting almost the same kind of exhilarating sensation and watching him trying to hold back was a fascinating show of it's own. I'd still prefer our chase, however this form of entertainment was adequate enough for now. Enough until I get out of here anyways._

"Oh Shizu-Chan~ How long can you go until you crack under pressure of my presence and oust the pity for good?" _If I have to- I'll devote myself into breaking him from this so called pity, since it's just not suitable for that of a monster. I know I'm playing with a dangerous fire and risking my wellbeing, but that's what makes it more compelling. _

_~And- I must find out what his 'own' motive for all of this is._

…

**A/N: You guys do not know how long it takes to type out three pages for me. It takes me about six to seven hours to finish a chapter because as a perfectionist; even though my fics are far from perfection…, I tend to re-read and go over individual paragraphs and sentences like thirty times. It sucks, but my fic would suck even more if I didn't take time to look them over and over again. :] Plus I possibly type slower than any of you reading this so that's why the update is delayed again. Sorry. XD**

**Anyways, Review if you want to and make my day. =}**

**AND THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING ALL OF MY CHAPTERS SAMANTHA! Just thought I'd shout that out since you're my sister. X) And don't be jealous of me… my writing sucks.**

**Everyone else~, THANKS AGAIN FOR YOUR REVIEWS OF ENCOURAGEMENT!**


	11. Improbable

_**~BlackDragon41~**_

_**Recovery~**_

_**Chapter 11: Improbable**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara, yada yada yada, we know. **

**Sorry for the looonnnggg wait, had a bit of trouble writing this chapter and I hated it. Not the idea, just the typing it out part. It was hard and I hope it doesn't suck too badly.**

* * *

><p><strong>Shizuo<strong>

_Stronger… all of this is just to become stronger. I must keep reminding myself no matter what that fucking flea says or does to piss me off. I want to become strong enough so that someday I'll be able to contain my anger and prevent the destruction of property and the rise of panic and fear from the people around me. And if I could just put up with him then maybe I could put up with anyone and not go overboard as to destroy everything I wrap my hands around. That's why I have to try- because Shinra was right, Izaya sets me off more than anyone else. Heh. He may be the key to developing a better level of tolerance in society or, ultimately more fuel to my rage. I'm not too enthusiastic about the possible end results, but I'd say this whole thing will end up as a waste. Regardless if I kill him or not._

I stood in front of the apartment complex and deeply breathed as a cool slight breeze blew through ruffled hair, taking a long moment to relax and release my pent up tension into the night's sky. After taking a good and much needed minute, I dug my hand into my right front pocket and pull out a cigarette carton. Unfortunately, there was only one cigarette left in it. _Damn him for making me use them all up so quickly last night, I must of smoked at least seven in one hour. _I plucked out the last stick and bit down on the base of it before crumpling the empty packet and shoving the wad back into my pocket.

_Damn him for a lot of things, but most importantly my reputation and attitude. I didn't have that short of a circuit before he entered my life; and now that he has and spent years driving me over the edge, I have a nearly permanent shorter-than-short fuse. Even the slightest upset sends me into a berserk mode, it's no wonder why I'm alone. I scare women and children, I can't keep a real nonviolent job, people tend to overlook or avoid me in fear, and I have a bad rep for being the most aggressive and violent man in all Ikebukuro. A monster as I've heard some whisper behind my back._

I reached into my other pocket and retrieved a small silver lighter. I fidgeted it in my hand as my mind began to trail off again.

_Should I blame them? All I ever do is destroy. …I've hurt the innocent before in my pursuits and fights, I never meant to bring harm upon them unlike Izaya, but I couldn't help myself on the occasion. I didn't usually think about it in the midst's of my heated temperament, it was only after cooling off that I ever really wondered if anyone else got hurt. I know they did. It's a sad truth, but know I've hurt someone one way or another… even if was as much as striking terror into a young child's heart. _

I finally brought my lighter up and ignited the end of the cigarette and I inhaled. Almost immediately I feel a soothing calmness awash over, such a peaceful feeling I wish I could always have as oppose to a violent behavior. I hate violence, there was no need in carrying out the act I hated most, but that damn louse was making it difficult. _Yeah… _I breathed out, light smoke encircling the features of my face before drifting away with the wind_. Trying to put up with him was supposed to be a hell of a challenge to begin with… and it's tough as expected, but I have been holding back a bit more on him than usual- though I shouldn't. I used to tell myself to never hold back since I couldn't do anything right, but with him in this condition- I'm able to. Even if just by a little. I'm not sure why… maybe it's that face-…_

…_xxx…_

"Damn it. Even out cold you're annoying." The flea laid there and bled and so much for the medicine, I just wasted it. He's pathetic and deserves to die, but his softened expression made him look innocent. He's not an innocent human being! I'm not too sure what to do with him, I can't just leave him hear to paint the foundation in front of my home. It's sickening. So I fished out my cell phone from my pocket and dialed the doctor's number. Almost immediately he picked up.

"You didn't hurt him did you Shizuo?" His voiced whined on the other end. I guess he saw this coming.

I hesitated at first but lying wouldn't get me anywhere. "Umm… Sort of."

"Already! It's been what… like three or four minutes? … Shizuo how bad is it? Did you break his legs and/or arms? Did you crush his trachea in? Awww no… don't tell me that you threw him out your window-?"

"What? No! … I was getting ready to take him into my apartment and he elbowed me and rammed his head into my chin! That flea bastard pissed me off so I dropped him."

"Dropped?" He asked with hinted sarcasm.

"Okay, tossed is a better word for that."

… "That's it, I'm coming back over right now! … As soon as I can find a place to turn out of this traffic."

"No! You'll only make things worse… for me, and waste time. Just tell me what to do with him and I'll take care of it!"

"I don't know…? You've seem to of done enough damage already."

_Oh great, now I feel confident._ "And this is coming from the one who asked for my help to begin with? Make me feel more useless and destructive doctor, it's really helping." I snidely replied.

He seemed to regret his words with his heavy sigh. "… Alright? Hmmmm… well what new injuries did you give him?"

"I didn't give him any." _Well, at least I didn't think I did. _"I tossed him, he landed on his stomach then he- I don't know… I guess tried to straighten the wounds to lessen the pain and leaned on my leg for support but he slid and blacked out minutes after."

…

…

"Hello? You still there?"

…

"Yeah, just go back there and you'll see them in front of the building… Oh! And give this to him…" Some annoying clanking noises briefly filled my ears.

_What the? _I eyed the number on the cell and placed it back up to my ear. "What? Shinra are you still talking to the right person?" _Who in the hell is he talking too?_

…

"Okay, see ya! And we can make dinner together!" He shouted loudly to my annoyance. "… Sorry for that. Now Shizuo, I can't get over there quick enough and I just happened to see Celty weaving through the cars out here and so I have her coming to you as help and to give you the milk. … I kind of forgot again."

"Forget the milk! How do I stop Izaya from bleeding? He's defiling the sidewalk out here!

"Calm down." He heavily breathed again on the phone. "Is that all? Is it just his wounds or did his skull crack or… a limb bent wayyy- out of shape? Or things of those sorts?"

...

"Just his wounds from what I can see." I leaned down and grabbed Izaya's chin, moving his face side to side in my inspection. His out of conscious expression was calm, non-malicious, and composed like that of last night's faint. And to think that he could express anything but pure serenity and defeat. "So what should I do? Change out the bandages?" I asked, flipping him onto his back.

"No! Actually that would only make it worse."

"And how?" I fully stood up.

"He'll just bleed more at this time. So what you need to do it to quickly get some thick fabric and tightly wrap it around the opened wounds. Applying pressure should slow the bleeding down and give it time to clot, then you can change out the bandages several hours afterwards."

Celty quickly pulled up to the street and laid a small wired crate of milk on the sidewalk and rushed over to me.

"Well Celty is here now so I'm hanging up."

"Wait, what if something bad happens or if you apply too much pressure? You'll snap him in half!"

"You're worried about that? Seriously. It's an achievement that I haven't killed him yet, which includes last night. So trust me; as long as he isn't dead now, then things are running as smoothly as I can make it. If I need anything else then I'll call. Now goodbye."

"Shizuo wai-" I hung up and carelessly shoved the phone back into my pocket. Celty whipped out her PDA and quickly tapped in words before shoving it up into my face.

[Is Izaya okay? Shinra told me that you needed some help.]

"Tch. Well don't worry." I said pushing the device back. "I didn't really need any help except Shinra's advice. … but I guess there is something you can do."

[And what's that?]

I pointed towards the boxes Shinra gave me. "You see those cardboard boxes? I need them, so if you could carry them up to my room then that'll be great." I held out my apartment keys and she took them without question, she then nodded her helmet and walked over to the packages. With ease she lifted both. It's not like they're heavy anyways.

As she made her way into the building, I leaned back down to Izaya and scooped his unconscious form into my arms. I instantly jerked back a little when some trails of his blood smeared onto my outfit. "Shit!" I cursed to myself but carried the flea anyways.

After packing him up a couple flights of stairs, I was greeted by Celty holding the door to my home open for me. I'm actually glad Shinra sent her, she really helps when it's needed. "Thanks." I said in appreciation and walked into my living room contemplating on where to lay this pest down. There was no way in hell he was taking my bed, and I didn't have a guest room. The couch caught my eye but I wasn't too keen on the idea of letting Izaya ruin it. Sadly, it was the only place I could come up with at a moments notice so I placed him down upon the sofa and hoped that the blood wouldn't seep onto it.

[There's something I have to go get, do you need anything else at the moment?] Celty's up close PDA read.

"No, I think I can handle it from here." She nodded again and left.

I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration. I didn't have thick and long enough cloth to secure the all of the wounds, so I had to improvise… _But with what? _I walked around rooms and eventually found myself looking for something in my own bedroom. A cover? I looked down at my messed up bed and the sheets seemed usable, … not an option I favored but it was the only thing I could think of. I yanked out the thinnest sheet and huffed. _He'll probably ruin it. Oh well, he has the money so he can by me a new set after all of this is done and over with._

I returned to the living room to see his motionless form starting to slip off the couch. "You have to make this difficult even if you're unaware? Bastard." I lightly gripped Izaya's shoulder and tilted him forward, then I took on end of the sheet and carefully wrapped it around his oozing stomach. After making a few loops I decided that there was a possibility that he could wake up before me and become a menace, so I grabbed both of his limp arms and added them to the bundle. I took the last end of the cover and tucked it securely in the folded mess, I gave a few small pulls and it held steadily. _Perfect._

"You really are a pain in the ass." I said, just standing there and watching him calmly breath. His face was still as soft, a sight I still have trouble believing. But it's definitely a better look then his sick grins and arrogant smirks, I'd have this expression any day as oppose to his usual twisted and devious crocodile smile.

A door gently swung open and tore my gaze away from the sleeping flea. Celty came back and walked in with the jars of milk.

"Thanks, just put them in the fridge." I motioned towards the kitchen. … "Oh, and can you please tell Shinra that I'm taking care of things. I have Izaya's wounds wrapped up pretty good and I've already gave him one of his shots, so just tell him that I have it under control and that he shouldn't worry too much. …For now."

She walked into the kitchen then shortly returned. [That's good, and you are welcome. I'm glad I was able to help. If you need anything else then just give a call and I could come over to assist or we can talk if Izaya begins to bother you too much. You can talk to Shinra too. …] She paused for a sec then started typing up again. [I really hope that you can use this time to come and accept Izaya a bit more.]

"I don't think- it's probably not going to happen. Very unlikely."

[Please give your best effort. I know he's not the most considerate of people, especially when it comes to you-. But it'll be great for your reputation on the streets and then people may come to accept you since you can tolerate Izaya and they'll feel more at ease when you are near them, thinking you can tolerate anyone. Wouldn't that be nice? To be able to get and keep a normal job like your brother wanted? Or to go out and meet people without prejudice?]

"Yeah, I know and I want that more than you know. But it's Izaya, it's like achieving the impossible."

...

[Just try, not for him or for us, but for yourself. Who knows, maybe tolerating him can help you become stronger like you wanted it to.]

"I know." I sighed. "I'll try, but no promises though."

[At least you're willing to try- which makes me and Shinra feel so much better, so thank you.] She lightly bowed. [And Goodbye.]

"Goodbye." I waved as she walked out the door and closed it shut behind her.

_I wanted acceptance like a normal human being more than anything, even if I have to go as far as attaining it through the annoying man I hated most. It's going to be hard and nearly unattainable, but I must try for myself. I'm tired, tired of having few connections, tired of getting worked up so easily, …tired of this loneliness._

…_xxx…_

I'm not sure if it was his calm expression or the fact that he's in such a shape that helped me hold back so far, which is good since I haven't even lifted a single vending machine or any heavy objects that weren't meant for throwing today. But what really has me concerned is if I will be able to afterwards, if I could put up with him outside of this 'intensive care' as Shinra directed. To see him on the streets of Ikebukuro and not to instinctively chase that flea around? Now there's a challenge. I can't see us peacefully walking side by side without us trying to kill each other. I'm not even sure if he'll even get out my home alive, let alone last for the rest of the night.

…

I breathed in once more on my dying cigarette and dropped it to the ground before smothering out embers with the bottom of my shoe. I had to go back to that bothersome flea and patch him up, wasn't looking forward to that.

…

**A/N: Again sorry for the long wait, I didn't mean to go this long without an update. I hoped this chapter didn't suck too bad and the next should be better. Izaya needs his bandages changed. X3**

**Anyways, thank you for reading and please review if you like. :]**


	12. Cooperation

_**~BlackDragon41~**_

_**~Recovery**_

_**Chapter 12: **_**Cooperation**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara nor the characters and so on, yeah we know. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter, I had fun writing it. Izaya toying with Shizuo and Shizuo being the doctor. Can't get enough of it. X)**

* * *

><p><strong>Izaya<strong>

…

The blonde was taking quite the time to smoke a single cigarette, or maybe he was smoking a few? It didn't matter though. Those cancer sticks would only temporarily satisfy the mind and slowly grind on the health as an added bonus, not enough for the likes of me and my healthy body to resort to in hectic situations. I didn't need such stress reprieving, the only relief of anything I needed was from pain, at least for the time being. I could take my relieving medication and without the risk of dependency unlike Shizu-Chan and his obstinate craving for nicotine. _If that's what he calls his medicine. _Of course, there's not a one-hundred-percent guarantee that taking Shinra's created drugs will have _no_ side effects or risks. _Ne~ I guess I'll just have to settle with whatever diminutive effects I get, seeing as the pain is a little too great to handle at this point. A small sacrifice of the body if you think about it. Nothing too distracting I hope._

"Now where are you Shizu-Chan?~" I sang out, but no response. I'm not the type with patience, so I was growing a little irate with nothing to do or no one to talk to. Not even as much as a small bug to observe, which I'm surprised that he doesn't have any insects in his poorly treated apartment that I could see at the moment. I looked around for anything to play with or amuse myself with. Nothing within reach. _Boring. _But a superb idea did soon flicker within the confines of my brain. One that was sure to fill me with amazement and awe. … _Oh, wouldn't snooping through Heiwajima's possessions be quite fun and interesting? _Now that seemed like an adventure, just to go and explore the reaches of this so called cave. _Yes. I must when I get my first opportunity, I wouldn't want to miss out on any new and undiscovered data to add to my collection of his files back at work. And I'm ever so fond of learning new things about Ikebukuro's infamous monster, must certainly keep this idea in mind before I blow out of here._

With more time progressing; the pain had dissipated for the most part so moving around a bit more had become tolerable and I could move into a more comfortable position. At least until the brute comes and forces me to move. … _Speaking of said brute now, it's about time. _

The blonde had locked his door and casually walked into the room, looking more calm than before. _I guess smoking is his medicine after all, since it appeared to have worked on him wondrously._ He sighed and walked around to pick up the dispersed gauzes before sauntering up to the couch and frowning his customary expression.

"What is it Shizu-Chan? Ready to play doctor some more?"

"Shut up and cooperate." He said sternly. "I'm not in the mood for your bullshit and I don't have anymore cigarettes so just listen and do what I say and keep your mouth shut."

"Cooperate huh? Well, I'm listening." I mused and leant an ear.

"… Lean up and take off your shirt so that I can change out the bandages."

I couldn't help but grin from that. It must have been hard for him to say it and to keep a straight face at the same time. I never knew he could multi-task. He sounded so serious, but I couldn't accept it that way, not when he said it so bluntly. And definitely not with the possible prospect of my most formidable adversary taking me into his home, giving me crucial pain killers, dealing with my presence, and asking me to take off my shirt to replace filthy gauzes. To hear and see the one and only Shizuo demand such things as collaboration? It was a marvelous moment to behold, a delight! I would feel violated, disgusted even, but I just couldn't with his growing scowl and the whole impression of our situation. _Oh the fun I will have with this. _"You seem so intent on getting my shirt off, and to think that you were into the opposite sex? Maybe you prefer one over the other? Both? Have I somehow obtained your curiosity?"

"What!" His face beamed a bright red color, a mix from embarrassment and anger I suppose. "I did not mean it like that dumbass! And I even said to change the bandages!"

"Yes, I'm well aware of that. It's just so difficult to hold back the urge of prodding you into such an uncomfortable position… as I am on this rock bed you have as a couch, but I mostly do it for the your vigorous and humorous reaction."

"Damn you." His eyebrow twitched and he seethed through grinding teeth but somehow retained his posture.

_Getting upset? My bad~. _"Alright, if you insist." I shrugged and cautiously leaned up much to my discomfort, the sharper pain was gone but that didn't mean it still didn't hurt with a dull throbbing sensation at work. I proceeded to lift my stained shirt but I just couldn't get my arms above my shoulders. I'm not sure as of why but when I did raise them to that height the muscles contracted strongly and a new ache formed, it was short-lived but very bothersome.

"Well?"

"You may find this hard to believe Shizu-Chan, but I can't seem get either of my arms above my head. With real honesty." I smiled widely.

"Bullshit!" He sneered and tossed the gauzes behind me and roughly grabbed one of my wrists.

My grin faded and was replaced by grimace from the strong clutch. _If he squeezes any harder then I might loose my hand. _He then grabbed the other and yanked them both upwards in one swift motion and a bolt of pain shot down my spine. I hissed and nearly shrieked from his forceful haul, it was so hard to suppress it though. I felt vulnerable with my paining appearance. _No I can't show it, it'll just entice the beast into repeating this method as retribution. _I forced myself into a deadpan expression in spite of the ache.

"Now hold them up." He asked with a rather lenient tone.

Without any reply I held them up to the best of my ability as he pulled the shirt up and over my head. My arms instantly dropped afterwards, then a sharp tingling took in the place of pain.

"Now I need you to be still." Shizuo kneeled down and pulled at one of the top gauzes and began ripping each of the cloth layers down my side.

"You know, it would be easier to just unravel it instead of just tearing it off. But I guess it can't be helped if you prefer the barbaric way."

"If I was being barbaric the entire time then you'd be dead by now. Besides I don't want your disgusting blood on my hands."

Another open opportunity? _Shame on you Shizu-Chan. _"Yeah, so all of those times that you said you were going to kill me- with your bare hands or heaving items, didn't mean you wouldn't get any blood on your hands? Literal or psychological?"

"No, I wouldn't regret it. Either way."

"That's kind of cold."

"And your actions are not?" He growled and ripped the last one. "Quit trying to fool with me when you are only fooling yourself."

Again, he's fighting against my words with his own and I didn't like that at all. It wasn't even his type of manner to go and fight fire with fire. My words other than my knife, was the weapon of choice in our scuffles and he comes out of nowhere rebounding with my technique? It's flawed mimicry. "Tch." _Try to go and make me look like a fool but I'll always have the upper hand. Always._ "Is that so?"

… He glared up at me.

"Last time I checked, selling information and observing people wasn't as bad as being a violent bodyguard … no more of a wild dog kind of occupation; always off of his leash and attacking people who simply can't pay up their dues cause they don't have the money?"

"If they can't pitch out what they owe then it's their own damn faults. And half of them are greedy gambling criminals who shouldn't of borrowed money to begin with. I'm just doing my job!"

"And it's going along swimmingly with Tom and his debt collecting business's reputation, down the drain~." I sang.

"Just shut the hell up and lets get this over with, I don't plan on spending all night with you." He stood up and grabbed the edges of the ripped gauzes and started yanking on them.

"Gaaahhhhhhh!" I hissed as crusty scabs tore off from his forceful tug. Wetness formed in the corners of my eyes and I immediately shoved his hand away from the gauze still halfway patched to my abdomen and chest. It was like a band aid that was left on for too long and just suddenly ripped off. When the gauzes flooded earlier it only helped gluing the cloth to my healing wounds, blood and bandages meshed together to my flesh. I was almost too afraid to look at the damage he done now, but curiosity overruled the growing nausea and tenderness. I lightly peeled it back and small traces of blood slowly seeped around the wounds, my intact skin was tinted with a dark and repulsive brownish color. All of it was a mess.

"Here." Shizuo reached back over and grabbed the end and I swatted at him on impulse, but he grabbed it again anyways. "Hold still."

"No." I growled. "I don't need your help anymore, I like my skin on me and intact thank you."

He tugged a portion of it again and a stinging sensation followed. "I've almost got it, now stop moving." Surprisingly, he pulled off the rest of it without causing too much affliction.

I'm sort of impressed.

"See? Now was it that bad?" He asked, removing the vile mess that was once my blood.

"Tch." I visibly pouted and refused to look him in the eyes. "It was horrible."

"Get over it." He grabbed one of the new gauzes and began to wrap it around me tightly.

"Wait, aren't you going to address these wounds first? I'd like to have clean-"

"Not today. I'm tired, it's late, and I have to work tomorrow, it can wait."

"Humph." I turned away. "Fine, but if get an infection then it'll be you to blame and clean up. Then Shinra can rant on what a terrible nurse you'd make."

"Damn uncooperative flea." He cursed and wrapped another gauze messily around. He could of done better, a lot better actually.

_Stupid, impatient, rough and arduous brute._

…

**A/N: I hoped you liked this chapter. Sorry if it was a bit nasty on Izaya's part, but I had to get into detail, even if it was pretty sickening. It's just natural for wounds and such. XD**

**I'm so happy! I went from 6,000 hits to 7,000 in three days! I love you guys!**

**Pleases Review if you want, and hope you enjoyed. ^-^**


	13. Reaction

_**~BlackDragon41~**_

_**~Recovery**_

_**Chapter 13: Reaction**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara, nor any of the wonderful characters especially Shizuo and Izaya in which I wish to own for my own pairing purposes.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>***Also, there's a point in this chapter where you'd probably be like 'What?' but please, just keep reading.***<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Shizuo<strong>

_Exasperating louse. _I tucked the last strap of gauze in-between layers and pulled back. I didn't do too well from the looks of it, but it was sustainable for the time being. Izaya wasn't very impressed and only glared in my direction, like he could of done a better job by himself? _I'd like to see him try, not in his pitiful condition. _"Now lay down and go to sleep already." I commanded.

"I'm too not certain that it's possible at the moment. As you can see- I'm very uncomfortable on this couch, plus these bandages are prone to slip off if I'm to move at all. Sleep is not going to come easy." He grinned. I could almost hear 'and it's not for you either' remark behind it.

"Then don't move and close your eyes, you should get bored enough to sleep?"

"I still don't think it's going to happen with all of this ache and newly forming migraine. Isn't that a shame for me? But I'm sure you can trust that I wouldn't be able to perturb you whilst you sleep. I can't walk at all and it's still a pain to move, even a little… and my throat is quite dry so I can't yell. So go on and have pleasant filled dreams, I won't bother you- none whatsoever."

"You'd find a way no matter what, that's why you have to sleep now or otherwise I wouldn't get any!"

"Oh, so you're going to stand there and watch me until I do? That's quite disturbing Shizu-chan~, like an obsessed lovesick man who constantly watches over the woman of his dreams from afar but cannot ever have her no matter what he says or does. She just simply won't acknowledge his existence, but he continues to wait for a reply indefinitely. Pointless, for the same reason here. It's not going to solve your problem and it most certainly won't solve mine." He grinned and laughed obnoxiously.

My eyebrow began twitching. _He continues to provoke? Not a very wise choice._ "Well here's one solution for your trouble!" I reared my head back and swiftly rammed it into his own skull. And like that- he fell backwards and was out like a light. _About time. Why didn't I think of it sooner?_

I grabbed the blanket and draped in over him before I stood back and rubbed my forehead. _Damn, his head was harder than I thought. _And with that- it was time to get some sleep.

…ooo…

A low gentle humming sound annoyingly filled my ears and interrupted my pleasant and peaceful, now-fading dream. Not like a buzzing noise from a bug but rather that of a person droning a soft tune of a melodious song. The humming steadily continued to grow louder and more clear as a minute or so passed, but it abruptly stopped and was replaced by an even more irritating noise. Giggling.

My eyes shot open from the sounds of that close yet familiar chuckling. "Izaya!" I screamed and situated myself on one arm, leaning up just enough to see over the corners of my bed. My straining gaze moved around in the dark room adjusting and looking for that ever so aggravating source and it eventually landed on a figure on the right side of me. And there he was nonchalantly standing next to edge of my bed, fidgeting or more like playing with a large kitchen knife; tracing his fingers along the rim of the reflective steel and flexing his grip around handle without caution.

He smirked when I took notice and held the knife blade-down over my chest. My first reaction was to dodge or make a grab for the flea's wrist, it was risky either way with his quickness but I had to be the one who moved first. He didn't seem to want to make the first shift so I chose to quickly reach up to snatch his hand, but as I almost expected- he backed away and out of range. Now he was laughing up a storm from my anticipated move. It's not like I had many options to begin with. My irate gaze trailed from his lark expression down to his leg and he was standing on it like he didn't have a wound, even though the white gauze was clearly evident from behind the small bullet hole in his pants. _How can he stand with that injury anyways? … Something's not right._

"Oh Shizu-chan, for someone who's quite unpredictable- you sure make foreseeable attempts. Hahaha!"

"Get the hell out of my room!"

"But I want to play Shizu-chan~. I'm bored and I can't fall asleep."

"I knocked you out for that reason!"

"Yes, your rock-head hammered me out of consciousness and left a tender mark on my temple, but I'd never be able to stay slumbering in a lion's den. That would be ill-advised, am I correct?"

I growled and sat up in bed. "And you thought coming in here to mess with me wouldn't be?"

He looked at me a bit puzzled for a moment but shook it off and smiled again. "It 'could' be in a way, but it may possibly be quite thrilling to awaken the beast and engage it, despite the consequences. It sure provides more satisfaction than trying to rest on that stone in there. So I'd rather be in here chancing possible danger to entertain myself rather than playing it safe by trying to sleep or ultimately failing to keep my mind occupied with nothing but tedious thoughts."

"So killing me is going to keep your sick mind entertained?"

"No, not really. The knife is more of a utensil to ensure that you collaborate and listen." He pulled the blade away and in a flash had it's sharp length right up against the crest of my neck, grinning wickedly. "However, if I can't get you to comply with my simple commands then I won't hesitate to slide the sharp end across your gullet." … "Sadly, killing you would only satisfy for a very short time, what I'm about to do should keep my mind busy for a little while. Though, …I could take killing into consideration since you'd likely attempt to exterminate me from my actions afterwards, but- we'll save that part for later. So are we going to play or should I just end the game here and rid this city of it's cursed monstrosity?"

_What! _I sneered and dared to move a little but I felt a sharp slight nicking near the base of my jaw line and moved back as much as I could to escape. The damned parasite only moved the blade along with my tilt back, and now I was even more vulnerable to his twisted game. "What do you want?" I barked.

"Actually, I only came to try a little test. It's simple… and your reaction to it should amuse me enough, at least enough to last until my brain and body decides to rest despite comfort."

"What reaction? … To what?"

"To this." He suddenly removed his blade then crawled upon the bed and overtop of me, placing the knife back into it's position before I had time to react. He leaned his face up close to mine and smirked deviously. I didn't think I was going to like what he had in store. He slowly leaned in even more and brought his lips down onto mine.

My eyes grew wide and he watched them intently. "Wha- … th… he-ll?" I growled from behind his smirk on my lips. _He's kissing me? This can't be happening._

Without a snide word or sound, he lightly slid his disgusting tongue in between my lips but I refused to allow him in through clenched teeth. He quickly bit down hard on my bottom lip and slipped himself in deeper from my gaping yell.

_What the fuck! _My mind was in a raging stir of confusion and anger… and something- else. My body flared in intense heat, my heart raced, and my throat burned to the point where I wanted to gag from the combined taste of foreign saliva and copper. He gently glided his tongue over and around mine almost possessively, causing me to inadvertently moan from the soft strokes. He delved in a bit more, exploring deeper in the reaches of my mouth, making my body shudder with a wave of sickness and somehow pleasure simultaneously.

I felt disgusted with this flea and myself. _That's it, this is getting way- too weird._ "Sta… op!" I managed to croak through my throat.

"Hmmmm?" Izaya hummed and slowly withdrew. "What's the matter Shizu-chan~? By the sound of your moan, I'd say you're enjoying it."

"Hell would have to freeze over… twice-, before I ever like anything from you!"

"Shame." He laughed but brought his mouth to mine again, just softly sucking on my bloodied lip this time.

"Stop that!" I yanked backwards, barely escaping a cut from the knife blade.

"I was only tending to your wound like you did to mine, where's the harm in that? I give what I owe."

"And you're going to get what I give after you get off me."

"Ne~ I'm interested." He pulled back the blade and retreated from the bed, softly chuckling as he did.

I leaned up and shoved the covers off the bedside, tightening my fists. "Interested in being beat into a bloody pulp?" I stood up from the bed and he quickly fled the room with a contented smile, slamming my door shut on the way out.

"Only if you can catch me Shizu-chan~?" He sang with annoyance from behind the door.

I rammed the door open and ran outside of my room and down the small entrance hall to find that hell of a pest. I noticed a window in the living room was wide open and it led to a fire escape. He had to have escaped through it, so I stomped over to the opening but stop half way when I heard a snicker from behind. I attempted to turn around but felt a sharp stinging sensation develop across my back.

"I wouldn't move if I were you Shizu-chan~." He darkly sung and nicked a spot over my spine and chills shot all through my body. "I haven't contemplated whether or not to kill you yet."

"Then why haven't you?"

"Well… it all depends on if your willing continue to follow my commands, for I have decided that I like your reaction and would like to see what more you could possibly have to offer."

"Never, you twisted bastard" I growled.

"That's too bad." He said dejectedly. "I was beginning to have a lot more fun with this than our childish pursuits. Unfortunately, our chase time is becoming a bit of a bore, and I'm not sure if I'm one who can settle for second best. … … Oh won't I miss you Shizu-chan~." He spun me around and the knife plunged right into the center of my chest-.

…ooo…

I gasped loudly and shot upwards with my eyes wide in shock. I had awakened with a cold sweat that practically drenched my entire body, giving the surface of my skin a clammy and sticky feeling to it. I looked around and I still had my covers on me, no stab wound, and no Izaya in sight. Breathing a sigh if relief, I fell back onto my pillows and laid there panting heavily with my heart racing a mile a minute.

My whole body lightly trembled from what I once thought was real but thankfully turned out to be a dream. … No, a nightmare. _Even in my dreams that damn louse manages to make my life hell. _

I eventually looked over at my alarm clock and it beamed 5:41 a.m in bright red. I had a few more hours until work, fortunately, but getting back to sleep may pose a bit of a problem. Mainly with that parasite hiding and lying in wait for his next opportunity to mess with me, whether he be in my dreams or actual life.

_But luckily there's no way in hell that my nightmare could ever happen, especially 'that' part._

…

**A/N: *Crouches in a corner and throws hands over head* I hope this chapter didn't turn away any of you readers(since this chapter was basically hinted and lightly Izuo). BUT! It is just a dream, and it has it's purpose for setting up Shizaya in future chapters. **Trust me, this is SHIZAYA!

**I personally have nothing against Izuo since it's more of a darker type of the couple(I like dark romances too) and it's still ShizuoXIzaya, but I still prefer the more **_**comforting **_**and **_**smexy**_** side of Shizaya.**

**Please review if you want to and tell me how bad it is. X[**


	14. Request

_**~BlackDragon41~**_

_**Recovery~**_

_**Chapter 14: Request**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the concept. **

A/N: Sorry for the very long wait, I've had a lot going against me last week.

* * *

><p><strong>Izaya<strong>

I had awoke this morning with more aches and pains than that of last night. I haven't been given my dosage of medicine yet so the tenderness across my torso and arms were as sharp as ever and movement was very difficult and paining to say the least, especially in my leg. And as an addition to my bothersome debilitation and pain; I had a prominent inflamed swelling hidden under the bangs of my hair, right in the center of my forehead. Courtesy of Shizu-chan-, of course. I lightly trailed my fingers across the warm bump and a stinging sensation followed as expected. All I wanted to do was return the favor of discomfort and I received a full rock hard skull smashing into mine, not a very fair trade in reality. I didn't think that he'd make such an action, though I predicted that he would have most likely of done something along the lines of kicking furniture around and seething a bit further with his 'pity'. Mistake on my part, a concussion was the last thing I wanted.

I continued to entertain myself with my new source of pain. The idea of poking and stroking my recent contusion seemed like a daft idea but the shear size and pain that radiated from it was interesting, how he could cause such damage with little effort. It's obvious with his monstrous strength and all but still fascinating now that I think about and feel it for myself, as oppose to observing a lovely human that had been dealt with nearly the same injury from the same brute. His ideal methods of dealing with me in our latest situation was barbaric, but highly effective. I guess that it's either a ram to the head or strangle to death kind of deal, and I don't even get the option- but that's Shizu-chan. I must take more caution before prodding him into annoyance next time.

A faint but evident beeping sound suddenly invaded my ears. _Time to wake up Shizu-chan~. _I smiled. I heard some heavy grunts and boisterous movements shortly after, it was a good indication that Shizu-chan was up and probably not in a very good mood. _Perfect._

Within a minute or so he came out of the room wearing a clean and non-damaged bartender suit along with his trademark violet sunglasses, though- his posture made him look like he had been hit by a vehicle. His hair was still ruffled but his expression was quite unusual, it was filled with shock. It wasn't overly expressed but enough to have me wondering, it quickly faded after his eyes gazed into mine and he sighed heavily afterwards. _I wonder why?_ … Oh well, his appearance was still sloppy and tense. _What a wonderful sight. "_Had any pleasant dreams… Shizu-chan?"

His eyes widened for a mere second then squinted with his newly forming glare. I suppose he didn't, but with his sudden change in expressions I was beginning to suspect that he had a terrible dream. A nightmare. And I may have been apart of it, wouldn't that be great?

"It's none of your business and that's for damn sure!" He suddenly barked aggressively.

_I was undoubtedly correct. _What he dreamt of I couldn't even begin to guess, but I could tell it was very unpleasant and it was the sight of me that brought up this strange reaction. "Tsk, tsk. What's with the grumpiness? Do you always wake up with that fastidious attitude?"

"Die and go to hell!" He raised a slightly trembling fist.

"Hmmmmm? That's not very nice. Especially to one who you're trying to nurse back to healt-." I gestured but instantly flinched from a sharp sting in my chest. My grin faded, but only for a short second.

Shizuo growled but brushed off my comment and thundered into the kitchen with his forceful tramping. The sounds of glass clinking together soon echoed into the room. I couldn't help but laugh to myself despite pain. _When will he ever be able to stop relying on substance to help control his anger? Cigarettes I can understand, but milk? _I assumed that that's why Shinra gave him the milk bottles, plus I've seen him drinking a one or two after a few of our hectic confrontations in the city._ But seriously, the idea is absurd. Even for the title of monster, such fluids_ _could never truly or fully soothe his undying rage._ _It's quite pathetic really, Ikebukuro's monster… subduing to a glass of milk? Anyone and everyone should laugh at that._

"You annoy me." He trudged back into the room.

_That was quick, did he swallow the entire container? _"What was that Shizu-chan?" I leant back, closed my eyes and smiled widely, withstanding another growing ache. "I can take it that you probably didn't get much sleep last night, care to share your dream? I'm always up for a good story, or nightmare in your case."

"No!"

_So defensive. _"Please?"

"I said no. Now lean back up flea."

I opened my eyes to see him standing next to the couch holding a syringe, his face had a hint of- … was that blush tinted on his cheeks? That's bizarre. What could ever trigger him to feel embarrassment? There was no public humiliation at work, nor any kind for that matter. So what was it? A sign of sickness…? No- it couldn't be, a fever or illness would have more visible symptoms. What could perturb him? … And what? No milk?I honestly thought he'd be 'calming' himself instead of brining me my medicine. _Oh how you continue to surprise me._

…

"Look, do you want your damn medication or not? Cause if you don't want it then that's fine by me."

…

Almost immediately a glorious idea manifested in my mind. These new or rare looks of his were quite amusing and I wanted to see more, so making a small change in my behavior could evoke something or nothing at all with his alleged dreadful dream still fresh in mind. It was worth the try. "Of course I want it Shizu-chan~" I sung darkly and tilted back up, gazing menacingly into his eyes. "Why would I not?" It was obvious in truth, I wanted the dosage.

He quickly turned away and I missed his reaction. _How unfortunate. _"Tch. Stop calling me that."

_Why is he so edgy? Has his dream somehow scarred him a little? And have I been greatly involved in this said dream? He's so anxious and tense, more tense than usual when around me now. Heh. I kind of like this hesitance and reaction, I'll have to try again later and see if he'd spill anything about that nightmare, cause I intend to take full advantage of it. _I held my arm outwards and he gently grabbed it, lightly working my muscle loose with his thumb. "So- Shizu-chan-" I reverted back to a more softer and playful attitude. "How are you going to take care of me and work at the same time?"

"I'm not." He nastily spat, quickly injecting the needle's contents and oddly enough- trying not to make any eye contact whatsoever. "I can't watch over you and do my job, so I'll have to ask Tom if I can stop by when I can."

"Then who's going to give me my shots? I need a dose every two hours as Shinra prescribed. Also, how do you expect me drink or eat when I'm immobile? What will I keep myself entertained with while you're gone for over half of the day? … And what if something was to happen to the apartment? Like a fire, or collapse? You see, I can't be left alone." With his deepening sneer I take it that the idea disturbs him.

"Well-, I have to." He slid out the syringe and fully stood back up.

"Leaving a handicapped unattended? How undignified and negligent of you."

"Look, I'll talk to Tom and see if I can work out something-"

"What's there to work out but work? Do you think Tom-san is just going to let you come back if you are on the other side of the city? And frequently making trips back and forth, I might add?"

"I said I'll work out something flea, now shut the hell up! I have to work and that's final. You're a grown man so you can take care of yourself for a few hours."

"Must I repeat myself? I'm inaccessible. You can expect me to feed myself at this moment. Which now that I mention it, I'm actually kind of hungry and very thirsty. … And what about these gauzes? They need replacing immediately and I can't bend my arms around enough to do it myself. ...Just call up your boss and tell him you're a little busy today."

"No! I have bills to pay. I don't live in the life of luxury with money like you do, not having to worry about losing your home. But for me, skipping out on work for a week and a week's pay could possibly get me kicked out of the apartment, which also includes you now."

"Automatic assumption? That's judgmental, but I don't blame you. Yes, I do live in a more luxurious lifestyle than this type of dump. Like the furniture here is outdated, cheap, and not complementary to the rest of the room and don't even get me started on the damage that I assume you done yourself. " It's the holes in the walls that highlights the monster's unsightly den with the derelict feeling included for free.

He clenched his fists. "I don't give a damn what you say, I'll be leaving in a few minutes." He walked towards the entrance hall then took a sharp turn and into a tiled room. Within seconds he came out with his hair perfectly combed down, with several usual strands sticking out of place. He trudged into the kitchen without even a glance at me.

"That's it? No more consuming time with our lovely conversation?"

…

… _No reply? Humdrum brute_. Becoming bored again, I lightly picked at one of the loose gauze straps on my arm, I carelessly flicked at the soft white cloth. The simplicity of the action wasn't exciting at all, but it did keep me sort of occupied. _I'll go crazy if I'm left here doing this all day. … _Loud scuffling sounds abruptly came from the kitchen and instantly caught my attention, various noises flooded my ears. Just guessing what he was doing was in there better than playing with my indispensable bandages. "What are you doing in there Shizu-chan?"

"I'll- be in there in a sec-ond." He snorted.

So he was going to say goodbye before he goes off to work? I inadvertently lost focus on my fidgeting and tugged it a tad too much on the strap, it unraveled and draped loosely against my slanted form. "Oops." I tried to tuck it back in the wrapped mess but I couldn't get it to hold. "Oh Shizu-Chan, I need these bandages replaced immediately. They are becoming loose and inefficient, I'm going to be exposed to possible bacteria unless you do something about it."

"No, it can wait!"

"But that's what you said last night. At this rate I'll have all kinds of infections and die before you can kill me." He didn't change the gauzes on my arms or leg last night so I was more prone to microorganisms in these areas, he's very careless when being a nurse.

"Well if you die then too bad." He came back with three water bottles in his arms and an apple. He placed them on the table next to the couch and grabbed my arm, then eyed me suspiciously. "You did this on purpose." He glared.

"To be honest, I didn't. I was getting bored and I played with it and I accidentally pulled it out."

"You did it though."

"Yes, but not on purpose. Why would I hinder myself with exposure?"

"To get my attention."

Good prediction. "I would but not when my wounds are still as fresh as they are."

He firmly wrapped the bandage back up and tucked it tightly within the other mingled straps. "There, now don't 'play' with it anymore." He stepped back and pointed at the bottles. "Here, now you have water and something to eat while I'm out."

"An apple? Is that all I have to eat off all day? It's not substantial enough for lunch and breakfast, there has to be more, maybe some Otoro?"

"Well I don't have much. I don't get visitors often, not even moochers."

"But you 'happily' volunteered for my care, so I'm not technically a moocher. Now how about some real food and clean secure gauzes?"

"I can't." He blankly stated and headed for the door. "You'll just have to wait until I get back, I'm going to be late if I don't leave now."

_No Shizu-Chan, you are not leaving just yet. _"Oh, but before you go Shizu-Chan, I have but one simple request."

He stopped and looked back. "And what's that?"

I grinned deviously. "It won't take long. I just have to use the bathroom and I request some assistance."

…

**A/N: First, I'd like to say thank you for those who read, reviewed, favored, watch, stalk, and love my fic. It's all so inspiriting to check on my story status and see that someone new has favorite or alerted to my fic and reviews are the utmost mountain tops of my joy and encouragement. **

**Second, I'm sorry it took so long to update. **

**1. I've been reading some Shizaya, Izuo fics because I wanted to, just to read what's here since I rarely have the time to check any out except a few.  
><strong>**2. Time has not been on my side lately.  
><strong>**3. My week has been frustrating and long.  
><strong>**4. The lack of motivation.  
><strong>**5. Writer's Block.  
><strong>**6. I like rewrote this chap like three different times because I didn't know how to progress with it.  
><strong>**7. Distractions.  
><strong>**8. Sometimes writing Izaya is fun and other times he pisses me off. I'm in a Shizuo mood right now. -_-**

**Yeah excuses, I know. This chapter didn't have too much going on but the next chapter should have more excitement in it. :3**

**I didn't like this chap but I hope you did. Review if you like. **


	15. Situation

_**~BlackDragon41~**_

_**Recovery~**_

_**Chapter 15: Situation**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shizuo, Izaya, nor anyone else, nor Durarara, but I do own this fic and it's plot. And I don't own google.**

* * *

><p><strong>Izaya<strong>

The sight of his latest reaction was greatly amusing and almost beautiful even. His eyebrow twitched, teeth grinded, eyes glowered, and the expression twisted to match that of both anger and shock. It was absolutely perfect. But honestly, I couldn't ignore my bodily functions and he should have been aware that he'd have to help me with this type of adversity the moment Shinra handed me over. Normally, I would greatly protest but now I don't have the option when it comes to my injuries. That and Shizu-chan doesn't seem too enthusiastic about the idea which makes the upcoming situation more easier to bear and more easier to manipulate to my advantage.

"Can you wait?"

"Ha ha, I don't think so. It's been a while since the last time I went and I need assistance to get from point A to point B, from here to the bathroom to put it simple. It's either that or you could allow me to soil myself right here on the couch and I know you wouldn't want that and neither would I. Can't we both can agree? Ne~?"

"I don't have time for this!" He griped and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Why did you choose to bring that up now?"

"Why did you get up so late?"

He growled and glared daggers at me.

"That's right. You knew that I was here and that I would need immediate attention before you leave for the day. Did you forget this or is it because you do not care? You can stand there and gawk and waste more time while I ruin the day for both of us or we can get this over with? Take your pick." I crossed my arms haughtily. He couldn't pick the first option that was a given, I know that he can't be that careless… at least to his own furniture anyway.

"Damn it." He cursed and looked around. "Where's the wheelchair?"

"Don't know. Did you bring it in?"

"Shit!"

"Look, you can go and search for it or we can just make a quick trip to the bathroom, either way; I get to see you fume in distress." I chuckled. "Besides, I don't think it will be much help right now."

He sighed and stomped over to me. "Fine!"

_What? I win? That was too easy, there was not even a small challenge and I was expecting a little dispute to have fun with. Does going to work mean that much? Nah, he'd more likely leave to get away from me, but must he be eager to leave so soon? _"Gently, please? I have to relieve myself and I'd rather not do it by accident from a few rough tugs."

I held up my arms and he tentatively looped his underneath my armpits, slowly lifting me to my feet when he found a firm grip. As I fully stood, I balanced myself on my undamaged leg and I clung to his arms as if they were crutches.

"Alright, as soon as you are done and back on the couch I'm leaving. Got that?"

"Fair enough." I said, standing still while he positioned himself behind me. "I thought you were going to lead Shizu-chan?"

"I can't turn my back on you remember?"

_Still pissed off by the infliction i made? _I could almost hear him say. _"Very." _"Good point." I slowly hopped one my leg while cautiously avoiding the table and other objects in the room, also while trying to keep up the brute's quickening pace. I had to skip quickly with his impatience. Thankfully, the medicine had kicked in and the pain was dulled out some.

"Come on, I don't have all day." He growled in irritation behind me, guiding me to a small tiled room that was a bathroom… with standing room for one obviously.

It wasn't very big but it did contain a small sink, a small mirror, a shower/bathtub and of course the toilet. The room itself was tiled in a lustrous white and actually more cleaner and in shape than his living room, surprisingly. But still, it was small and maneuvering wouldn't be easy. _This may be difficult, but interesting for sure._

I stopped within the door frame and contemplated on how we could proceed with this, more like how I could with Shizu-chan being close by. I needed his help so we can get over it already, but I can't help but want to delay the brute some more. I often thrived on chipping away at his patience, it was just one of those things I could never get bored with doing. Plus, I intend on making this whole experience insufferable and as complicated as possible. It's retribution for neglecting my injuries, but mainly for the whole 'dropping me' incident yesterday. It was on the street and on my knees when I ever felt so vulnerable and weak. And I should never be, never on my knees for anyone for any reason. Especially not on my knees desperately clinging to the monster.

"Well? Go in already." He roughly nudged but I refused to advance.

"What's the rush? … Oh yeah-, your job~. Hahahahahaha." I grinned and laughed superciliously to intensify his irritation.

"Damn you-." He hissed warningly, notably shaking in anger from my smooth yet sharp taunting words. Almost like he was ready to explode in a hellish fury and tear down the walls just to crush me with them, or pummel me to death with his fists as he has often tried. … It was in that same instant of quaking that I could feel his seething hot breath steaming on the back of my neckline. The hair on the back of my neck practically stood up from nonexistent static and I shuddered from the wave of heat and pressure. But the feeling was rather pleasant than terrifying, it was spine tingling in a good sense that made the insides of my body ignite and burn from the close tension. My heart sped and pounded wildly out of rhythm with the adrenaline buzz overflowing.

_Ahhh, how I wish this feeling would last. _Being so close to someone so dangerous and knowing he can't bring fatal harm upon me now though he'd naturally be able to pull me apart so easily was thrilling and so excitable, as if I was being chased as usual. But… there was something else there. Something more that created so much excitement and a boosted adrenaline rush like never before. A combination of danger, anticipation and possible stimulation of some sort.

"Get the hell in there!" He forced the both of us into the small interior and he slammed the door behind him, so hard that the small mirror above the sink fell from the wall and shattered loudly. Glass shards landed in the ceramic bowl and the smaller pieces bounced out and scattered all over the floor. "III-ZZZAAAYYY-AAAHHHHHHH!"

Now he was very pissed.

"Now look what you made me do! You are going to pay for that Flea!"

"How am I held accountable? I didn't slam the door. I don't even see why you closed it. There's no one else here to view this kind of special and rare event, so if there's anyone to blame here- then it's you and your inhuman strength." I almost regretted saying that, almost… when I felt one of his arms forcibly ripped from my grasp and dangerously tightening around my throat in seconds. I couldn't see his face but I knew it was filled with that ever relentless; monstrous rage that was always improperly concealed.

"You wish it was human strength!"

His breathing became more intense with the shorting fuse, mine was as well but for the physical reason of having my windpipe blocked. My first reaction was to stop the constricting force, yet… I didn't even lift a finger. No, I didn't allow my fight or flight survival instinct to take over. I was in control of myself, unlike humans and monsters. I remained unmoved, unperturbed-. _He… wouldn't. He wouldn't. No. He won't. _I calmly repeated to myself, letting my body relax and take in whatever air I could suck in. I immediately felt the oxygen replenish in my lungs when his hand suddenly pulled away. _Was that a rouse, a threat? For what reason?_

"Keep that up and you'll be sent back to Shinra in a trash bag." He snorted.

_So it was an empty threat to incite good behavior? Treating me like a rambunctious child in timeout will get you nowhere Shizu-chan. _That's all it was, an act._ I knew he wouldn't kill me. _I didn't even have to wager the risk of potential death, not ever since he had become 'weaker'. Besides, his grip wasn't as strong as that from the day before. He wasn't even trying here, I'm not sure if I should be appalled or grateful as his respected nemesis. _Respectable? Us, deferential towards each other? Hahahahaha. _I laugh at myself sometimes_._ Still, I was going to play off the reaction because it was just something fun to do. "Oh! I'm so surprised, even taken a back that you were able to hold your anger yet again, though I create these awful tribulations for you! It's pretty impressive that you can continue to overcome it Shizu-chan. I didn't even think it's possible… for you to hold pity for me this long!" Anyone could tell I was being sarcastic with my boisterous and exultant tone, but in truth- I still wondered why he continued to keep that needless pity.

"Quit pushing it Louse or I just might wring out your little neck."

_Sure Shizu-chan, do it if you can. _Oh how I was tempted to taunt aloud. The brute moved us over to the toilet and prepared to lower me. "Whoa, Shizu-chan." I refused to let go of his arm.

"What now?"

"I don't have to use it that way."

"What?" And like that, his demeanor changed quickly. Again, he gave me a reaction I didn't expect.

"All I need you to do is just hold me up while I take a leak, simple is it not?"

"You've got to be kidding me?"

"Nope~."

He heavily sighed and hesitantly moved behind me, trying to fit in-between me and the wall without any physical contact but it was nearly impossible in this small space. I felt him brush up against me and a wave of intense heat that radiated out of the places where there was contact made, which gave me a strange feeling I'll admit. His arms then came around the mid center of my chest and tightened to support my weight, and allowed free use of my arms to handle the business. It was an awkward position we were in and fortunately no one else was around, but it was quite uneasy and uncanny for the both of us to just stand here this close and decently cooperate together.

"Can you please hurry with this." He huffed and turned away.

I would of laughed at prude Shizu-chan but the mood didn't strike me at the moment so maybe I'll laugh at him later. I unzipped my pants and relieved myself. I let out a sigh of relief and felt way better afterwards.

"Are you done yet?" He growled.

I quickly tucked myself away and buttoned up my pants, I grabbed the zipper and pulled upwards but it didn't budge. This can't be good. "Well, isn't this an inconvenience?"

"What?"

"My… zipper is …stuck." I continued to pull on it but it seems a part of the fabric had lodged itself within the fastener and had wedged it.

"Quit dragging out my time with this nonsense, pull up your zipper so we can get you ass back on the couch!"

"My ears Shizu-chan. I'd appreciate it if you lower your voice, it's not helping my predicament."

"There is no predicament, you are wasting my time."

"I'm not kidding you this time ignorant brute, it really is stuck." I tugged at it again but it didn't help. Shizu-chan then unexpectedly peered over my shoulder and the abrupt appearance of his head caught me off guard and I slightly jumped from his intruding curiosity.

"Damn it Izaya."

I regained my posture. "I didn't do it on purpose if that is what you are thinking."

"Just shut the hell up!" Then he did something even more astonishing. He reached one of his hands down and grabbed the zipper. … He pulled up on it but it still didn't move.

_What was he doing? Has his impatience drove him into a state of madness? I never thought I would ever catch him near me like this, definitley not down there. _A reflective object soon caught my attention from the corner of my eye, it was a large glass shard from the broken mirror. Though my focus was mainly on Shizuo doing um… strangely helping in my situation, the glass was starting to look tempting. I could use it, it wouldn't be as efficient as my flick blade but it may come in handy later or maybe soon. _Or… I could use it to my advantage right now_. I grinned. So with Shizu-chan entirely focused on my pants, I swiftly snatched the sharp fragment and slipped it carefully and quietly into my pocket. The brute didn't even notice my movement.

Shizu-chan growled in annoyance and then moved his other hand down to hemline of my crotch, gripping the thick cloth firmly and jerking the zipper upwards in a rash fashion. The unanticipated touch sent a bolt of excitement through my lower torso, I also had an involuntary gasp which was almost inaudible; thankfully. The fastener loosened out of it's jam and zipped all the way up from the applied force.

"There!" Shizu-chan leaned up. "You're pitiful. I'm not going to keep doing this you know." He said more calmly but not facing me.

The wave of excitement and adrenaline continued to flow and I wasn't sure of what to think of it. The fact the I felt such a pleasing feeling was baffling and it was even more puzzling because Shizu-chan 'the monster' caused it. … But …excitement is excitement after all, no matter what creates it so I let my body take in the remainder of the wonderful feeling as I temporarily discard the weird thoughts for now.

"Now lets get you back to the sofa so I can finally go to work, I'm already five or ten minutes late and I don't plan on wasting anymore time on you."

He made a grab for my arms, but within the fleeting moment, I made a decisive conclusion. I wasn't going to sit around and do nothing all day while he's away happily ruffling up debtors, so I swiftly whipped out the glass piece and brought it up to his neck. He abruptly stopped to my surprise and glared down on me. "Didn't you see this coming Shizu-chan?"

"I help you and this is how you pay me back? Damn bastard!"

"My apologies Shizu-chan, but you are not leaving just yet."

…

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it was kind of fun to write. The next Chapter or two will focus around Shizuo while he's in Izaya's grasp and at work, I need a break from Izaya right now or he'll drive me crazy. Seriously. He distracts me. 0-0 No lie.**

**XD Prude Shizuo. I can't help but giggle at the idea. Nah, I think he'll be respectful or maybe he just doesn't want to see Izaya's- yeah. X3**

**Anyways, please review if you like and boost up my confidence if you want to. **

**Thanks for all of you readers and reviewers! I Have 100 reviews and over 11,200 views of my story. I love you guys.**

***** Also, I've been told that some of you can't make a profile because you don't have an email address… well worry no more. If you want an email address for free(a limited amount of storage space is free) then go to google and click Gmail up at the top. Now all you have to do is create a username and make up a password. It's that easy and you'll be able to create an account just about anywhere. I use Gmail and thanks to it I have an email address and a profile for Fanfiction and Deviant Art. (This is not for promoting, only an idea for people who want an account.)**


	16. Condition

_**~BlackDragon41~**_

_**Recovery~**_

_**Chapter 16**_**: Condition**

**Disclaimer: Shizuo and Izaya do not belong to me, cause if they did… (Insert delicious, devious, some smexy stuffs from fan girl dreams here) Yeah, we can all dream… and that's why we have Fanfiction. :D**

_Sorry I'm late again… too many distractions lately and not enough computer time and motivation. Plus I thought my ipod broke because it wouldn't turn back on after it turned itself off and that left me frustrated and I can't even begin to tell you how my past two weeks went. And to make it all worse? WRITER'S BLOCK! **But, this chapter is doubled** to make up for that. Enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong>Shizuo<strong>

"Apologies? Pfft! Give me a break!" I sneered._ First that obnoxious dream and now this? I can't take it! It's at this moment that I wished I could have gone back just a minute or so and crushed his throat in, then I would of done myself and the whole world a favor. No-. Go back to the time right after he got shot; I should have wringed out his neck, then- I could of saved myself this entire mess and never have to worry about that damn conniving louse ever again. No one would._

"Hmmmm-. You're right Shizu-chan-." He chuckled annoyingly and turned to face me, keeping the sharp glass right under my jaw. "I'm not sorry."

"Oh, but you are going to be in a second." I hissed with heated rage flaring out of my nostrils and clenched teeth.

"Was that a threat? Cause it seems that you are the one whose on the opposite end of coercion here and a foot out of place can have devastating consequences, if you should so choose to move without my command that is. All it takes is little time and a little force to sever one of your main arteries stored in the neck, then within minutes you'll bleed to death on the floor. No more Shizu-chan, … wouldn't that be a shame?"

_His snide words piss me off, …him just 'breathing' pisses me off. _I felt my eyebrow twitch and fists tighten.

"Yeah, I thought it would. But I will if necessary, a quick and unfitting death will be for you. Ikebukuro's monster falling to a piece of shattered glass that he broke himself, see the irony in it? A monster with proportional strength- dying from a little cut and from something so small?" He then purposely nicked a small spot on my skin and I felt a drop of blood trickle down my throat, creating a slight dampness and itch.

_He's got to be bluffing. If he made a move then I would sure as hell made my own. _"A minute or two eh?" I felt myself grin in the midst of the awkward situation. "Tch. Well even if you decided to slit my throat right now, it should give me just enough time to hammer your face into the wall and send you on your way to hell before I go."

"Are you implying that we are going to go to Hell together? How considerate of you. Hell just wouldn't be fun if you weren't there."

There went my smirk. He sure knows how to get under my skin and in more ways than one. Fucking pest, his funeral will be it's at his own expense when I'm done with him. He has the money after all. "Why are you playing this kind of shit anyways? Why not kill me now?"

"It's clearly obvious, you are my caretaker for the week. Plus, it wouldn't be fun if you were killed now-," He quietly leaned towards me and slightly dug the sharp end of the shard just underneath the surface of my skin. "… not when I'm having so much fun playing with you Shizu-chan."

…

'_But I want to play Shizu-chan~.'_

…

I felt a cold chill promptly travel down my spine after he whispered darkly, I wasn't even phased by the small pricked skin or droplets of blood rising on the surface. Something bad had clicked in my brain and I didn't know what, but I was terrified. Not of Izaya, Hell no! But some feeling that gave me an instant cold sweat and a sharp twinge in the chest, a perfect reminder of last night's nightmare. He backed away a bit and his grin grew ever wider once he took notice of my uneasiness, he had found a momentary weakness to feed off of… or take advantage of.

_Shit._

"Heh. I not one to sit around and do nothing all day, it's not like me." His tone lightened and became playfully annoying, but the dark grin and his red gaze remained. "I need to keep my mind constantly occupied, whether it is with work or something as simple as reading a book. Besides, I'm not content with the food you gave me, nor the poorly secure bandages, and lets not forget my craving for entertainment."

_Instead of taking the advantage he only continues in his protest? _He was toying with me and I could see it behind his mocking face, this was only the beginning of his game. I just knew it, instinctively. "So if I fix these problems then I'll be able to go to work in piece?" I growled.

"I suppose,… if I get what I want for the time being-. But-" He paused and glanced away before looking back at me with a more serious expression, smile gone and eyes focused intently on mine. "However, I'm not so sure you'll comply and not attempt to kill me after my own endeavor at getting what I want if I just willingly let you slip away now."

"Then you shouldn't have tried to apprehend me like this- that way you wouldn't have set your ass up a brutal beating."

"Ne~ I wouldn't call it apprehension, … more like spending 'quality time' or having 'fun' together. And you even helped me, remember?"

Just as soon as his nasty grin faded, it came back and my blood began to boil over… "That doesn't matter! If you don't plan on killing me or removing this piece of glass from my throat then what do you plan to do? Stand here all day ranting on about nonsense?"

"No, that would become boring after a short while. I haven't really come to a preferable decision yet, one that could benefit myself."

"Well, you better make one before I make one for you! And you're not going to like my choice; being tightly tied down to the couch after I literally wipe that damn smile off of your face, permanently."

"Then I wouldn't get what I want and I'd be left laying on that rock-hard furniture of yours, freezing, starving, and collecting bedsores while my mind slowly decays from mental inactivity. You would deprive me of _my _essentials. Is that how you are to treat a guest who's visibly injured and well debilitated to the point of being bedridden?"

"No, but you're not a normal person off of the street."

"I'm hurt Shizu-chan."

"Bullshit! And what made you think you could get anything good from this anyways?" I snorted and slowly moved one of my arms closer to the flea, unnoticed.

"Hmmmm? Temptation really." He chuckled and pressed the shard further into my skin, ensuring that the slightest movement would cause it slide in deeper so I halted. _Slick bastard! _"How could I not? There was a potential weapon just laying there and you seemed occupied and so vulnerable whilst 'happily' attending to my …dilemma, I figured that I could settle for more than a long dreary day waiting for you to return and 'enlighten' it."

"So what do you propose louse?" I hissed and held back the temptation of just winging it and making a swift punch to his gut, but my logical self actually stopped me for once. There was a risk with without self-control in this mess.

"We should come to a mutual agreement for starters. So lets be civil here for once and come to an understanding for the sake of our mutuality?" He said smoothly with a hint of venom present.

"As long as you get that damn glass out of my throat!"

… "Very well." He withdrew it, but only by a mere centimeter at best. "Now, lets agree to stop this little charade and get into the details of this conformity."

_He's telling me to stop? He's the one who started all of this shit! _"Then throw the glass away… right now, and then we can talk."

"No."

"What did you say?"

"I said no~. I cannot trust you yet. Who's to say that if I take the shard away now that you won't deceive and bring great harm upon me once I do? I have to say that your violent tendencies has me slightly paranoid."

_I hate him so goddamn much. I'm only violent because of people like him! _"Well I can't trust you either! And if there's anyone to deceive then it's you towards me, sick bastard!"

"Hmmm? You're probably right, but I'm not taking any chances. So- I'll… 'We'll' talk and when I feel that it is necessary, then I'll remove it. It's a precaution because I know how hard it is for monsters to contain their anger, especially you. … But maybe not so, since you've been able to control yourself lately. … Still, I'm not taking any possible risks just yet."

"Fine, but you have to listen to my rules!"

"Yours? Ha! We'll see. … Hmmmm. … But perhaps you should go first? You know, just incase one of your- 'rules' interferes with my wishes?"

"Well first things first. Pulling little stunts like this is going to stop right now. No more pulling knives or sharp objects or trying anything slick, anything that would piss me off. I don't care if there's any entertainment value in it for you or not, but you will not try this again or I will not hold myself back. Because if you don't, then there's a possibility that half of your head- or all of it will be missing when I'm through with you. Are we clear?"

He hesitated at first, but grinned. "Crystal … for the most part. But- how can I not piss you off? I bet my very breath infuriates you."

My eyebrow twitched uncontrollably._ You have no idea. _"Well… fine! But you have a set limit, and you better hope you don't exceed it."

"Will try my best Shizu-chan~." He sang obnoxiously.

_Annoying flea._ "Second, this is my home and I have house rules. Don't make any messes and clean up after yourself. Also, you will not be allowed to tamper with my possessions or snoop around my stuff. I bet that'd be hard to resist for an informant who's constantly looking for new information on their enemies?"

"Hahaha! You are right Shizu-chan, that will be hard to resist. Luckily you won't have to worry about that at the moment, not in my condition."

"And no making a mess just to spite me, don't do anything to spite me for that matter."

"Awww, but that's taking the fun out of this whole experience. What a party-pooper?"

"Choose your words wisely." I warned.

"Whoa, am I breaking a rule already? This is going to be rather difficult isn't it?"

"Don't even start louse."

"Fine fine, please continue. I can almost predict what you are going to say beforehand anyway, it's kind of like a small game really."

"For now on you have to wait for your medication until I can give it to you… even though a fully grown man can't give it to himself. You're pathetic."

"Don't mock me. My arms still hurt so I cannot bend them enough to inject the shots into the right places as directed by the doctor, cause you should always follow the doctors exact procedures precisely for optimal health. Wouldn't want to have me around for too long now would you? … Though I'm sure over time I'll be able to handle myself on my own Shizu-chan."

"And there's another rule, stop calling me that!"

"That I can't follow. Just erasing that name from our eight year memories? Preposterous. It can't happen, not after everything we've been through."

"Furthermore, when I say do something, you do it. Or I'll leave your ass to rot on the couch?"

"Or you could throw me out the window. Yes, I know. Now how about we get to my wishes before your protozoan mind forgets about my end of the deal?"

"Be quick with it, I'm late already and I haven't even called Tom yet."

"Good. I'll agree and try to obey to your rules… if you do to mine in return. It's a simple exchange. Now lets start with a little trust." He surprisingly withdrew the glass piece completely and lightly patted my injured shoulder, not enough to cause any sting.

_Is this a joke? Would he make himself this vulnerable? _I had an open chance to strike him down, I could just slam him into the wall and be done with all of this shit now. No more Izaya. It was enticing, but it smelled like a shitty trap. He is just waiting for me to make a little movement so that he can strike first. _I can give him a movement alright and maybe quick enough. I want to… but I don't need-. …I don't necessarily have to… I can control myself. I am no monster like he claims me to be. It's good enough that I haven't killed him so far… according to Shinra, as oppose of my typical murderous behavior towards the flea. He's no real threat now other than annoyance, and we even have an agreement to uphold most of our rival inclinations. So there's no need to get violent. … yet. But how long will this last? _He was bound to ultimately break my rules, then I guess I get to break his. _It's only fair. But I'll be breaking a little more than rul-._

"Hello?" He stiffly waved his hand in my face. "Earth to Shizu-chan? You there?"

I blinked a few times.

"So, you are going to trust me for the time being? I have to say that I'm quite surprised, I didn't think you'd ever come to this kind of agreement. Putting our differences aside for now? Really?" He placed a hand over his heart and tried to look sincere. "I'm moved."

"Spare me the friendly bullshitting act. I still don't trust you."

"And I- don't trust you. … Hahahahahahahahahaha!" He suddenly burst into a fit of laughter.

_He can't be serious. _"What?"

… He ignored and continued to laugh.

"What's so damn funny? Hey!"

"Hahahahaha- ahhhhhhh. What a contradiction this is? I barely find any of this concord orthodox or appropriate between us. Neither of us can form any kind of trust for the other, but we still hold less belligerent intentions and still make a set of requirements as if we were taking this matter seriously."

"We are damn it!"

"Yes, we are. But if this kind of circumstance took place before I was injured… it wouldn't have lasted more than a second in conversation. Oh the new memories we create now, wouldn't this make for an interesting topic in future confrontations?"

"Quit stalling, I don't have time for it!"

"So eager to listen to me? This is new." He paused and waited for my response but a low growl was all I could muster. "Since you are so impatient-, go ahead and return me to my settee~. We can discuss my wishes on the way there and you can perform them quickly so you can leave for work and not stand around trying to remember. Oh, and don't think you can run just as soon as I'm down. Otherwise, that'll be breaking our deal and I'll be breaking yours definitely."

"You break mine and I'm breaking your legs!"

"Then are we going?"

"Tch." He uncouthly turned around and I slid my arms under his and firmly gripped onto his chest. He lifted up his sore leg and gestured for the door. He childishly hopped along while I lead. "You going to start or not?"

"If I remember correctly, you said I couldn't. -_Don't even start louse!_" He mocked in a violent tone similar to mine but with a more annoying and an overly exaggerated pitch on each of the words. I didn't sound like that.

"Quit toying around and say it damn it!"

He chuckled. "If you insist. As for my first request I would like to be seated more comfortably on your rock-hard furniture, preferably that you add more pillows or sheets for better cushioning. And I want my coat, this place is freezing cold."

"Is that all?"

"Hahaha! No Shizu-chan, it's only the start. Now, I would also like these bandages removed and readdressed with clean and sterile gauzes… and done in a careful and orderly fashion. But before that, I want my wounds cleaned and disinfected."

I stopped us right in front of the couch... "I definitely don't have time to give you a damn sponge bath, forget it!"

"Then we'll save it for later, but I do expect new bandages before you leave. And why we are still on this subject, I would like to add that you should be more gentle with me. When you jostled us into the bathroom a while ago; I felt a lot of discomfort in my abdomen, so please be more careful with my tenderness. The medication isn't one hundred percent effective, and I suspect that it has side effects like dry mouth and migraines. So I'll need you to call Shinra about that later as well."

… _Demanding leech._

"What? No comment? On to my next request then, food. I'm sure you are at least intelligent enough to know what makes a meal. Three water bottles and an apple will not cut it, I need something more fulfilling like carbohydrates or meat. Sushi if you have any? … In fact- that's exactly what I want! Order me some of Russian Sushi's otoro, they are having a special on a new flavor and it's only available for this week."

"You get what I give you." I stated, trying to keep my fists from flying.

"Then you'll give me something to keep my mind occupied while you are out too, …if you have anything entertaining for my next wish. Maybe a desk and a laptop, oh and a swivel chair, possibly a cell phone included~?"

I felt a sudden vibration in my pocket, then a soft wordless tune filled the room. _My phone. _I quickly lowered the flea onto the couch while I dug for the sorce of the repeating melody that was begining to grow bothersome, I fished it out and flipped it open. I cringed inward from the caller's ID.

"Why- who is it Shizu-chan~?"

"It's Tom." I sneered.

…

**A/N: Yeah, this chapter was mostly rough negotiations and talk, maybe I'll incorporate something more interesting in the next chapter. X3 ... This face can only mean one thing… X3**

**Again, I'm sorry for the delay. My sister got flamed a week ago and I was too pissed to write for a couple days because they told her that she should suffer and die and then after I complained- they wrote back with more author flames that almost made me want to go Shizuo on them(But it was taken care of and i don't care for their words anymore). Then I didn't get the computer much last weekend and to top all of this off… WRITER'S BLOCK. Yeah, I had a lot going against me yet again.**

**Also, there are some chapters I have completely planned and others that aren't pieced together completely, this was one of those 'not fully thought-out at a convenience' chapters.**

**Anyways, Thanks for your previous(much loved) reviews, faves, alerts, ect. and I hope you enjoyed. Please review again if you like. **


	17. Distress

_**~BlackDragon41~**_

_**Recovery~**_

_**Chapter 17: Distress**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara, or Izaya, or Shizuo, or any of the other characters. We know we know. Hope you enjoy chapter 17.**

*****NOTE! I haven't yet decided if I want to take this story up a notch with Shizaya …. Uhhh stuff. I have been planning the future of my story and I'm thinking about adding some explicit content later; which will make the story's rating automatically go up when that time comes, and I want to know what you guys want and what you think about it (In Advance) so that I can plan out the direction of this story. I have a poll on my profile page where you can vote if I should increase the rating or not. For the people who do not have a profile but would like to vote, I ask if you will leave your opinion in a review. Thank you.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Shizuo<strong>

"Oh Tom now is it? Why don't you say hello for me?"

I quickly covered the cell's speaker and glared at the flea. "Shut the hell up! He's probably calling because I'm late… thanks to you, so I'll be right back and don't you dare try anything you might regret later." I growled, trudging into the kitchen. The louse was aggravating me at a very bad time and it was all of his fault to begin with. I wouldn't put it past him to get me fired though I highly doubt Tom would do that, he's my friend and he has way more patience than myself. Plus, he's not the asshole boss type.

I pulled the phone up to my ear and sighed. "Hello?" _Why did I say that? I already know who it is. Damn it Izaya, I can't focus. _"Uh, hey Tom." I hastily corrected with a lightened tone, stepping into the kitchen.

"Shizuo, where are you? You're like ten minutes late."

"I'm at home." I answered coolly, opening up a cabinet door for something to feed the freeloading informant.

"Wha…"

"But with a good reason!" I quickly interrupted, slamming a can of fruit on the counter and going back to grab a small colored plastic layered package.

"Hmmm?"

"I'll have to explain it to later and you might not believe me, but I'm probably going to be late for at least another ten minutes or so."

"Uggghhh-, Shizu-chan!"

My grip around the phone tightened and I thought I heard a cracking noise coming from it. _Damn it louse! _He started to annoy the shit out of me back in the bathroom, but now he's just grinding down on the remains of my already diminishing patience."Listen Tom, I really don't have time to talk right now. Trust me, it'll take forever in a day to explain it to you, but I promise to be out there as soon as I can. I have a little 'irritant' that I need to attend to at the moment."

"Hey, don't worry. I'll just meet you outside of your apartment. A few of the debtors on our list live in that part of the city so there's no rush, besides we don't have too many debts to collect today."

"Oh, good. … Wait, outside of my apartment right?"

"Uhh-, yeah. It's no problem is it?" He asked with unease.

_Of course it's no problem, it's that menace in my living room that's the problem. _"No, that's fine. I'm just aggravated is all, I'll see you in a few minutes." I promptly hung up, ready to strangle a certain someone. I aggressively slammed the cell across the counter and it slid into the empty sink, I was surprised that it didn't break apart but I wouldn't give a damn if it broke or not. I have destroyed at least twenty to thirty of my own cell phones in last several years, adding another to the count wouldn't make a hell of a difference; other than it'd be a hassle to pay for a new one. And they almost always end up destroyed from my anger-, that Izaya mostly generates. I didn't have much to vent my rage and destroying property that didn't belong to me has also gotten me into trouble numerous times… again- thanks to that flea and his connection to police. I grabbed the can and the small food container and stormed into the living room, only seconds from forcibly shoving the food down his throat still canned and plastic coated. "Izaya! What did I say?"

I was quickly taken aback when I found him not sitting on the couch… but lying on the floor, face down. He struggled in an attempt lift himself up but only grunted in failure. "Seriously flea? What in the hell are you doing on the floor?"

"Heh." He turned his head just enough to see me in the corner of his eye. "Well I wouldn't be here if I was positioned more steadily on the couch. If you'd just take a little more time to situate me correctly instead of just dropping me onto a cushion and leave, then I wouldn't be down here now would I?"

"I don't need a damn lecture. If you had just stayed still for one minute." I walked over and placed the food items on the living room table and grabbed the flea by the arm. I hauled him up and he winced and frowned when I moved him back onto the sofa. I liked and preferred that expression, at least now there's a less chance of mocking and grinning like he had something smart to say or like he was in control over everything.

He grimaced as he straightened himself on the couch but still managed to pull up a damn smile. "You do still remember our deal right?"

"Yes, I do. And here's some food." I gestured to the can and box. "I don't have much but you'll have to get over it."

"Well as you recall, I'm not so comfortable on this couch and I need some support, a couple folded covers would do for a better bedding… and don't forget my coat. Shinra packed it in the same box with a pillow he gave me, so I would like those as well."

"Pain in the ass." I walked to the door frame and took a moment to look back. "What? I don't even receive any word of gratitude?" I heatedly questioned, but he just sat there and smiled. "Well next time you can pull your ass back up by yourself!" I left him on the couch and headed for my room. I was serious, if he falls again then I'll leave him there to struggle for the rest of the damn week. I steeped into my room and headed over to the corner where the larger box that Shinra had given me was placed, I grabbed the ends and pulled it part with ease. A few gauzes and a pillow had indeed been sent along with his stupid, and damned, and torn, and damned, and… that fucking jacket he always wears. Just the sight of the fur-rimmed thing pisses me off. I gathered the materials and headed for my closet for an extra folded and stored bed sheet.

"Why thank you Shizu-Chan!" He shouted as soon as I entered the room. "I knew you'd keep my end of the agreement!" I dared not to reply back, not after he took the time to piss me off and bother me while I was talking to Tom, and- for delaying my time to begin with. "What nothing? I thought you wanted some appreciation?"

I returned back to the couch and he was grinning again and probably up to no good. _I swear I'm going to kill him before this is over, I don't know how long I can keep this up._ "Quit playing me or I won't give you this needless stuff."

"Now why would you insist that I am playing with you? All I did was give a thanks, there wasn't any trick or ruse. Settle down Shizu-chan, you're taking things a little too personal. That's probably why you go berserk when a random civilian of Ikebukuro nicely complements your brother's acting career."

"Don't talk about my brother!" I barked. He doesn't even have the damn right.

"See? Clam down, this is why everyone is so afraid of you. Lighten up."

"Here!" I tossed the items at him and balled my fists. "You have what you want so take care of your damn self!" I felt my knuckles crack from the pressure I held back.

He stared at me for a brief minute, then a soft annoying chuckle filled the room. "Oh Shizu-chan. Just how do you expect me to change these bandages? I have the ones on my arms, the one on my left leg." He gestured to the obvious places and then pointed at his chest. "And the loose one around my chest. I can't do it by myself yet. Besides, 'you' aiding 'me' is part of our 'inexistent but legitimate' contract. The current condition of my arms prevent me from wrapping the wounds up on my own, that's why you have to do it."

"And this is coming from the 'incapacitated' one who had the ability to hold a piece of glass to my throat?"

"Hahahahaha! I have some extensions, but I'm still limited to most movements. I'd hate to say this-, but I got lucky back there. The positions we were in just happened to favor me, I'm still incapable of performing tasks like this however." He extended his arm out. "Well- can you do it properly? Or should I call the good doctor? Ne~"

"Keep that shit up and I will send your ass back to that good doctor!" I returned.

He withdrew his arm and leaned back. "Oh really? Then why haven't you yet? Why take up all of this trouble and put up with me when Shinra could of easily done it? He is a doctor after all and though the space in his home is limited, he still would of if you didn't take on the offer."

"I did it because he was having trouble taking care of both you and Kyohei."

"So are you implying that you did this as a favor for a friend? What's in it for you?"

_It was for the chance to learn and control my anger but now it seems impossible this way, I was a fool for thinking I could even try th-..._

"Nothing." He abruptly concluded. "You gained absolutely nothing, in fact I'd say you're losing more for having to tend to my personal matters and such. So why don't we end this impossible feat now and allow me to call up some friends of mine so that I could be healed elsewhere and away from you? That way we both win."

_Friends, yeah right. More like some security force that'll probably get me arrested with him using his wounds as proof that 'I' injured him, he would blame me and I'd be sitting in prison like a dumbass. I'm not going to be a dumbass, he's the real dumbass! _"No dumbass, because that would be giving you exactly what you want!" That's another reason. But it's still for Shinra, I owe him after all of the years I've been injured and he was there to patch me up.

"Haha! So a favor isn't your only cause? Pride and prejudice are factors here too, and those reasons alone happen to suit your source of personal satisfaction perfectly. If you can't have what you want than it seems that you'll make sure that I cannot either. I want out of this cave but you don't want me out for the simple fact that I want to leave. Though my presence here takes away what you want so that leaves us even, but your decision still hurts you in the process. Can you not see that you are putting this burden on yourself? Go ahead, call that good doctor and free me from this humdrum prison. I'm sure I can find a more indulgingfreedom elsewhere."

"You know what? You're right!"

"Hmmm? … That's a first."

"If you left now, then that would mean that I'd lose by wasting this time, but if you stay here… then we both lose! If I'm even taking a step through this hell then you're coming in with me!"

"So generous? Fine. I'll take up the offer, solely because I have no other choice with these wounds. Now- before you waste anymore time barking like a feral dog, lets get these bandages changed out. Wouldn't want to keep Tom waiting longer now would we?"

"Shut up!"

He only rolled his eyes and raised his arm up again, the grin plastered on his face never faded to my distress.

I huffed and bent down in front of the couch, taking a roll of gauze and unwinding it. I then grabbed Izaya's arm and pulled away the lose straps- that he loosened himself to piss me off- I may add. "Dumbass." I glanced up and growled. As I removed the loose drapes I had seen the damage done by the explosion. There were tons of large scrapes and peeled skin but there were a few deep cuts that made me sick. One of my own arms had also been damaged this way, but not with the intensity as it had to the informant's.

"You will address the wounds properly, right?"

"If it'll get you to shut the hell up, then yes!"

"Heh." He grinned wider. It was hard- but I ignored it, mostly.

I wrapped up the arm tightly and placed the old bandages on the floor, I then tended to his other arm in the same fashion and by the quietness of the flea I could tell that he was somewhat content with my progress. "Sit up and hold still." I commanded.

Without even a comment he sat up and pushed the covers and pillows away so that I could change out the gauzes. I began to tear off the straps from the top around his chest off and easily worked my way down. As I removed the final strap I was again sickened from the sight of his wounds, it was still just a mess of dried blood and over-crusted gashes in the same place like last night but not as fresh. The skin around the wounds was painted in a dark brownish color that made me want to gag. So- maybe he needed a bath.

"When do you plan to clean this up? Soon I hope. It's disgusting and I suspect that the wound on my leg is in more of a dreadful condition, since you had ignored Shinra's directions to properly care for it."

"You can clean it up later, just pull out your damn leg and remove your pants." … I found that sentence to be very awkward and discomforting and being positioned in front of his lap seriously didn't help. … And I know I just set up another round of insults for him. I mentally slapped the hell out of myself.

"Again with the pants situation? Would this be a good time to bring that little zipper incident back in the bathroom up?"

"Shut the hell up- RIGHT NOW!"

"Hahahahahhahahahhahaha! I didn't laugh back there so I decided to save it and I'm glad I did, your unpleasant and rash attitude was starting to kill off the mood. Ahhhhh~, so many open chances for verbal abuse. And should I also mention your position? What if Tom decided to come in at this moment?"

"He said he'll wait for me 'outside' of the apartment Dumbass! Now just pull down your fucking pants already or I won't change out the damn gauze!"

"Trust is such deceitful tool. … And are you that eager for my pants to come off? Shizu-chan… I didn't know you were into that kind of thing."

… "That's it!" Without warning I looped my fingers through some belt loops on each side of his thighs and hastily yanked down and over his ass, the pants slipped right off and the flea was pained and startled by it. _Serves him right._

"Gaaaahhhhnnnnn!" He greatly cringed and hissed. With one hand he applied pressure over the slightly peeled bandage on his leg, while readjusting his boxers with his other. "Unpredictable brute." He sneered.

"Hey, you told me to change the bandages and I was doing just that! If you wouldn't fuss or waste my time then I would have been done already!" I smacked his hand away from his leg. He only glared in return. _About time he keeps his mouth shut. _

I tore the bandages down the side and away from the wound while carefully peeling it off, strap by strap around the tenderness. As I slowly peeled back the last one I was left with a startling image that sent a powerful chill down my spine, the flea was also in a bit of shock himself. I was looking at a hole through his leg, about the size of a quarter. The skin was missing, muscle tissue was notably visible, and the blood was very dark, possibly infected. The entire thing was a shitty mess. There's no way he's going to start walking in a week, or anytime soon. Not with this.

"It's infected, call Shinra."

"I don't have the time right now, I'll call him up to come and take a look at it tomorrow."

"And let the condition worsen?" He sternly asked.

"It may just look that way and not be infected at all, there's no need for alarm yet." I said calmly.

"You are no doctor!"

I was so fixed on it, like in a trance that I didn't notice that I was lightly touching the outside of the wound until the flea yelped and smacked my hand away. But my hand briefly landed where it shouldn't.

The flea's disposition suddenly changed. Instead of a pained or disgusted expression like a 'normal' 'guy' would have, he grinned. A large grin grew on his face and it only widened from the moment of my disgust. "Again Shizu-chan, I didn't think you were into 'that' kind of thing… with another of the same gender?"

…

__I'm going to kill that sick bastard.__

…

**A/N: Again sorry for the long wait. I've been neglecting to update one of my other stories, so I've been working more on it lately. Also, I'm working on an Izaya&Shizuo artwork, it's a dramatic scene later in the story but I'm liking it so far and it's turning out like a thing for motivation every time I look at it. When I finish I'll probably post to my Deviant Art page and possibly set as my profile pic.**

**16,325 views, 1-C2 alert, 62 faves, 79 alerts, 113 reviews. :D I love you guys and that's why I'm thinking about increasing the rating for future chapters… you guessed it… I'm planning on Shizaya/possible Izuo action!**

**Don't forget to visit my poll for the fate of the Shizaya rating!**


	18. Satisfaction

_**~BlackDragon41~**_

_**Recovery~**_

_**Chapter 18: ****Satisfaction**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters nor the locations, but I do own my words and plot at least. Hope you enjoy.**

**A/n: If there's any mistakes then i'll fix it later. I was in a hurry to post this before my sis gets the computer. ^^;**

* * *

><p><strong>Izaya<strong>

"Disgusting Louse! What did I say about my rule!"

_I almost forgot. _"Oh, so I'm possibly breaching on the borderlines of our contract? My bad."

"Fllleeeaaa!" He hissed.

"Well, I suppose it is only fair since you are not attending to my wounds properly. I'm amazed that the bandages are nicely secure, but my injuries went unclean and I specifically stated that the wounds be addressed as in cleaned and secure the moment they were to be replaced. You only fulfilled half of my second wish and you didn't even say what limit I had on irritating you. So how am I to successfully guess your part of the rule anyways?"

"When I say you are, and you are now!"

"And I'm supposed to believe that your warning is when you heatedly sneer at me like that? I would be breaking it all of the time, even in my sleep when I'm completely silent and unmoving. Just about everything I say or do has you up in a childish fit, me just being in your temporary company would set you off in that way if you think on it too much. I could be resting peacefully while you're at work and you'd be gnashing your teeth at the thought of my comfort in your 'cozy' living room. My very presence in your dreams could also upset and infuriate you to a point past the boundary, that would be enough to break your rule even if I didn't do anything but steadily breathe in my sleep a couple rooms away. It's beyond me that you haven't went on a destructive rampage from my stay yet."

"Who said anything about me having dreams of you?" He quickly barked, as expected. "If you were in any dream of mine then you were dead before it even starts, or dying." That, I also anticipated.

"I'm not so sure if you'll remember all of your dreams Shizu-chan. A normal human can have up to several dreams in one night, it would be nearly impossible to remember them all or their precise contents after an hour from awaking- if it's not deeply affecting any emotions or worth recalling. But then again… since you are not an ordinary human I can't be so sure about you, though I believe there's not really any key differences other than your simple one-tracked mind. -But now that I do think about it- I say that you'd actually remember less since you mostly occupy your time with recurring daydreams of tormenting and/or destroying me. Am I correct?"

He smiled with unease while his eyebrow twitched uncontrollably. "You were right about the destroying part. I have that dream all of the time."

"I know you do, cause I've always been right about you." Well, mostly.

His false smile fell into a heavy frown as he unraveled the next long bandage. "Just shut up and lift your leg, the sooner I get this over with the sooner I can leave!"

I carefully propped my leg up onto the living room table as directed and leaned back, fighting the urge to taunt and deride. It wouldn't be a smart idea in this instant, not when he's wrapping my wounds and could possibly go loose cannon on my leg. _But I was right. _I just know he's chasing me down in his dreams, day or night. Almost as if it was a residual course permanently replaying in his protozoan mind, forever etched into his every waking and unconscious hour of his life. His nature is constantly set to predatorily survival, like a wild beast on the hunt and I- his selected prey. But whether he ever succeeds in my capture in his own dreams- I'm not sure, but I imagine that he never does. It could explain why he tries so hard whilst I'm on the roads of Ikebukuro. Or maybe he does and my capture and imminent death just gives him the high hopes of making his dreams come true in reality. Like a premonition or lucky omen of the sort. A foolish and inaccurate thought, but it's interesting at least. …

My gaze moved from the blonde Heiwajima and fell upon the wound. The injury was more devastating than I had predicted. It was deep… visibly just a small black hole through my leg. There was too much dark and dried blood clots and flaky tissue to see completely through it, but I didn't have to see to know how bad the damage was. I felt it the evening before so I automatically know the sniper's bullet made a clean piercing, destroying muscle at least an inch around the hole and all the way through. But still, the skin around it was discolored and my lower thigh was somewhat inflamed and this evident damage strongly seized my attention and curiosity. An infection could possibly render my leg useless and create a vessel of trouble that could spread quickly within a short amount of time and eventually lead to death. Shizu-chan might think nothing of it but I do. Does he not know the potential threat of an untreated wound?

He took a clean gauze and cautiously laid it over the gaping injury. It faintly stung but not enough to cause any deal of pain. He then took the roll of cloth and slowly wrapped it over and around both sides of the wound, careful not to apply too much pressure. His suitable method was a bit surprising. I guess watching Shinra tend to his injuries all of these years had paid off, and to think that protozoic brain could learn something so insignificant to himself. Shinra has always attended to him and he probably will for the rest of his life, there wasn't a need for this reckless brute in learning such techniques. It must of been curiosity or a lesson for self mending in convenience to address all of those cuts I generously left on the occasion. It proved useful here. _Maybe 'I' deserve some appreciation Shizu-chan?_

I suddenly winced as the gauze was tightened and tucked away in a harsh manner, almost as if he read my mind and didn't like what I had to say.

"There. You can clean them later, and I'll call up Shinra to come and check on you in a while too." He pulled himself up and readjusted his glasses. He then leant down and grabbed the filthy bandages off the floor and headed for the kitchen.

_Was he going to just leave me with my pants down and sneak away through the door? Would a little of my time wallowing in self humiliation satisfy him and our terms of the contract? I think not. _"That's it? Is that all you plan to do before leaving? " I austerely questioned aloud, reaching over to grab something to eat. But upon inspection of the food items it was clearly unappetizing, disgusting, unappealing, two of the nastiest kinds of rations I detest most. "We are not finished here Shizu-chan. I see that you have supplied me with food but it's canned food and sweetened rice cakes, just to let you know- I don't like sweets and preserved canned goods are absolutely unpalatable. I'd rather have something completely bitter than eat this junk." I shoved the foodstuff as far away from me as I could to the other side of the table, just the sight of it was making me sick.

"So, I told you I didn't have much." He stormed back into the room, ready to defend his excuse. "And to let you know, I like sweets. I wasn't expecting any company over 'ever', so my kitchen is filled with foods that I eat. Either get the hell over it or starve! In fact, go ahead and starve to death, that'll fix my problem for good."

"How cold of you Shizu-chan. Well aside from the nasty food that I cannot eat, you still haven't fitted me with any form of entertainment nor communications device."

"I-" He was about to run his mouth but took a second to think for once. … "Hey! Giving you a damn phone was not part of the deal!"

I lightly chuckled to myself in slight disbelief. _I guess he isn't as ignorant as I was led to believe… but he's still far from being sharper than a switchblade. _"Ah, so you remember well? But lets be rational here-."

His teeth ground noticeably from my new developing smirk.

"One, I didn't get to finish listing the rest of my wishes because of Tom-san's unexpected interception. It wouldn't be fair if I didn't get to complete the side of my agreement when you did, because I also have some other things in mind that I'd like to add. Two- ."

"Stop right there!" He hastily interrupted. "If you didn't finish then tough luck, the deal is already set in stone! If you didn't waste your time pissing me off and stalling then you could of finished, and I wouldn't give you a phone even if you did request it as part of the done deal!"

_I don't even get to finish? Lucky me. Making my terms more challenging to achieve is only making the game more fun Shizu-chan, a game I most intend to win. The more harder you make it, the better the play. _" are not leaving me any communications device even if something bad like a fire or robbery was going down while you are gone? That's a splendid idea!" I abruptly shouted with deflated enthusiasm, sarcasm drenched in each word. "Because you know as a now targeted victim who's probably being traced to this apartment; at this very moment without any form of protection or connection, I could mercilessly be silenced at any given time when you are away _happily_ beating on debtors."

He irately shoved his hands into his pockets and trudged up to me and brought his fuming face right up to mine, glaring as if the daunting gaze alone could kill the beholder. "I don't give a damn. He darkly growled. "You are not getting a phone so that you can call up some back up… or namely the police so that you can get out of here and have me thrown in prison like a dumbass! You are not sneaking your way into that trick, FORGET IT!"

_Already figured out my plan? Humph. You went from a dull lumpy stone to a sharp glowing arrowhead, just like that? Oh how I loathe you and your fluctuating thought patterns Shizu-chan. _"First of all; my ears Shizu-chan, tone down your voice- if you please?" I deeply stared back, right into violent glowering orbs behind the shades. Steadfast. Assertive. Un phased. Not intimidated in the least. "Second. Thinking ahead? I'm nearly impressed. But you must understand that I'll die easily without much of a fight in this condition, there will be no one to call and come aid or protect me from assassins but you wouldn't mind that would you?"

He quickly shot up. "Tch." He sneered and turned his back to me, releasing his shaking fists from his pockets, no longer hiding his natural weapons.

_I guess holding my ground had some effect._

"You're still not getting a damn phone, just as you know me; I know you. You can't fool me. If you get killed then I don't care, I'm actually hoping to find you dead as deserved and be done with this shit."

_I didn't expect this. Well, so much for that useless card, … but I know you well Shizuo Heiwajima. I still have another trick up my sleeve, a simple statement that I should have played to begin with but then it wouldn't of been as amusing_. "Alright. Go ahead and hope away Shizu-chan! I'm sure someone else can find the great pleasure of killing me off and getting the last laugh."

He quickly spun back around with a surprised expression.

_How could his abrupt sharp mind not come up with that notion? _"It's just a shame that you wouldn't get to kill me with your own hands like you said you would, after all of this is over. If I was to die… then your dream would never come true, revenge for me would cease to exist. You'd be walking the streets of Ikebukuro wishing… that it was _you_ to bring an end to my control instead of a nameless, grudgeless man paid to slay me. After all of these years-, your efforts would be wasted."

He immediately regained his heated expression. "I'm going to be the one to kill you, but I'm still not giving you a ticket out of here if that's what you are thinking! I'd rather take a risk of you being killed then possibly allow you to continue in trying to make my life anymore closer to Hell than it already is! … Besides, who would expect that the flea would be staying with me? No one, not after our infamous fights taken place on the streets in front of crowds of people! No one except Shinra, Celty, and maybe Kadota but that's it!"

_But what if they know to look in the most unexpected place? And that's where the guessing game pays off. Haven't you even thought about that? _

He grabbed a controller from the table and quickly tossed it at me. "This is all I have for entertainment. .. And don't you dare break the remote …. or the TV! I'm done with your end of the deal, so I'm leaving now." He made an attempt to turn and go but stopped when I shot him a childish smile.

_Really? _"Is this all you have to do all-day?" He didn't nod or answer, but I could tell by deepening frown that this is probably all he had. _How sad, can he not find anything better to do then prowl the streets, waiting for some one to tip him off or start a fight? _"Wow Shizu-chan, your home life is so boring. It's no wonder you are always scanning the streets of Ikebukuro for me. You really have absolutely nothing to do except try to kill me as a past time? I almost feel kind of special now, you know?"

"Shut the hell up! I go out to do what I want, like getting fresh air, beating on pathetic thugs and visiting Shinra. Things like that! Just because I go out to enjoy a nice day, it doesn't mean I'm always wasting my time looking for you! You just happen to walk the streets around the same time I do and if I see your ass then I'm going to try and kill you. I could be out spending my time doing whatever I want, you're just an annoying distraction that doesn't belong in this city."

"And a good one at that. But to be honest, every time I see you 'just walking' or enjoying the 'city's hazy polluted sky' you seem bored out of your mind. As if you were waiting, wishing, hoping to expend that monstrous energy of yours on something worthwhile. And don't lie to me Shizu-chan, I know you're out there looking for me on a daily basis. I have many watchful eyes across the city, they can see and hear you rant on about finding and killing me because you have nothing better to do. Why do you think I stop by and visit your lovely city; other than to eat at Russian Sushi or collect information while I'm there?"

… "You're stalling my time with this bullshit again!"

"No, I'm just wanting you to fulfill a request for my own wellbeing is all. You were the one who went too in depth with a little question, I'm just explaining the obvious. Leaving me now would open with a risk for my assassination and I know you do not want that, not when only you want to be the one to kill me. So I suggest you find a way to keep me momentarily safe until your return."

"I'll lock the doors and windows, there."

"It won't be enough for a skilled mercenary but maybe if you give me my beloved flick blade back, then I'll have some line of defense. Realistically, it's more of an item for security and assurance." An assurance I could always have in my possession when it was ever needed, even for Shizu-chan and his rage fits.

"I'm not playing into your tricks… and I even mentioned that as part of my side of the deal that you cannot pull any ruse!

"I assure you that this is not a ploy."

"How would you know that I had your stupid knife anyways?"

"It was a guess, where else could it of gone other then the road where you kicked it out of my hand? I assume you either took it as a trophy or just to temporarily disarm me until I bought a new one. Keeping it from me will cause a hindrance if I was to have some unwanted visitors though, but from your stance and expression- I take it that you are not giving it back?"

"You're damn right I'm not."

Shizu-chan angrily walked out of my sight and somewhere behind the couch, making some small clicking noises which I'm guessing he's locking the windows. It's a pointless measure to be taken since I doubt anyone would try to enter a window six stories up… but that shouldn't stop my beloved humans from trying incredible feats, as it is in their nature. "Fine." I casually crossed my arms and frowned in a displeasing manner. "If I'm dead before you return then the blame goes on your head, so much for being a bodyguard and protecting like it's supposed to be written in your profession."

"You might as well get over it. And I'm not your bodyguard, I never will be." He walked back in front of me stared. "I highly doubt the other people you pissed off is going to come looking for you hear flea, at least not yet."

"Not yet? So you can imagine that they'll eventually look and find me here? Well we're almost on the same page, except you continue to deny any protection because there is no trust between us. I understand that, but it's not going to help when they do, or if they find me at all. Lets hope that your decision to leave me defenseless doesn't come back to haunt you and leave your pocket full of revenge- pilfered."

"They're not going to find you. I'm out of here."

"I guess we'll have to wait and see then. … But before you leave, are you forgetting something?" I gestured my lower torso when he looked back, his face harboring an enigmatic expression that almost took me by surprise.

"Damn it Izaya! You're wasting more of my time! I'm already late and now you pull more shit up?" He marched back with heated cheeks and looped his arm under mine and lifted me just enough to help slide my pants back up carefully.

I steadied myself until he properly leveled the belt loops around my waist. "Am I? You were the one to forget, and why are you flushed Shizu-chan? You are only helping a debilitated individual with pulling up their pants, there's nothing to be ashamed of." _Oh this is so much fun._

"There! I'm officially done here!" He stormed out of the room without another word and slammed the front door shut as he left.

I laughed to myself as a small cool breeze wafted through the now quite room, those wonderfully frustrated expressed features of his still freshly residing in my stale mind. "Unpredictable as ever."

…

**A/N: Yep, the main plot is slowly creeping it's way into the fic now. I can't tell you who is after or why Izaya is being hunted down yet but this story will eventually get to that point later. My poll is still open and it will remain open until I come to a decision, I'm trying to write this story and please everyone and I know I cannot do that as much as I wish I could. As a pleasing kind of person it's hard on me to make that decision right now so help me decide by voting. **

**My fan art for my fan fiction is nearly complete, if you were wondering why an update took so long it was because I was drawing and coloring a future scene from my story 'Recovery' to keep up my motivation. I may post what I have now as my profile pic and eventually to Deviant Art to show you guys. It's not complete but it's mostly done. And if you ask… I drew it on large paper, took a picture of it (because it will not fit in my scanner), and used the good-old **_**paint**_** program where I colored it by pixel. It took a long time and I sill have so much more to work on it.**

**Thanks for reading and review if you like, I'd appreciate it. ;)**


	19. Suspicion

_**~BlackDragon41~**_

_**Recovery~**_

_**Chapter 19: ****Suspicion**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara nor the characters or locations, I do however, wish to own them. Hope you guys enjoy.**

**OMG! I woke up the morning and found that my story now has over 20,000 views! Holy ****! I love you guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>Shizuo<strong>

"That damn Flea bastard!" I cursed, quickly ghosting down several flights of stairs and making it to the exit doors. As I walked out I saw Tom just standing there fidgeting with his watch, before my heavy huffing caught his attention.

"Hey Shizuo, ready to go out and uh… Shiz-" Tom paused when he saw my distraught face, bravely stepping a little closer to pat on my shoulder but I shrugged it off. "Shizuo are you okay?"

"Yes Tom, I'm fine! Just peachy!" I barked, but I shouldn't of to Tom, not to one of my few friends. … "I didn't mean to yell… I'm just frustrated, alright?"

"Hey, if it's because your late then it's no big deal. Don't worry. Besides we have plenty of time to round up the money, but the local bank is going to be our only client for a while."

"Why?"

"Well, the stacking of all of the debtors unpaid loans is starting to take it's toll on the bank and they are slowly loosing money and they're in a tight fix with their competitors and the economy right now. They have given us a month to collect as many of the current debts owed here in Ikebukuro as we can and they'll pay extra if we get most of the debts collected sooner. I just wish I could mark each of the debtors and their locations, it'd be easier since we're not getting much information on them lately. Most of them have went into hiding after your public performance last week, you know- the poor guy you almost beat to death and your intimidating warning to all potential loaners?"

"Yeah, I remember." I said more calmly. _It was a very stressful Monday that a couple of stupid debtors tried to escape without paying up and I caught one of them and repeatedly punched the shit out of him, before roaring out to the crowd of gathering people- that should be minding their own business- about paying off their debts like they were meant to. It was the same day, one hour before- when that damned louse had snuck up on me and nearly slashed the front part of my vest off, leaving a large generous incision like usual. He didn't even say a word, he just slashed one of the outfits my brother gave me and chuckled like a madman just to piss me off. _I clenched my fists tightly_. …I did get pissed, very. And like that- he slipped away into an enormous crowd of people strolling down the street, somewhere in there hiding behind innocent pedestrians and watching me tick. My day got worse from there with annoying debtors laughing and making fun of my tattered outfit… that 'my brother' had given me! For an hour or so, all I could remember was seeing red. I must of scared everyone in Ikebukuro that day_. "It's my fault they went crawling under rocks, … I was just so damn infuriated from that damn… Ghhhaaa- Izzzaaayyyaaahhh!" My voice rose like that of a roar, blood boiled in my veins. "Damn him! Damn him Damn!" _Maybe I should I go back into my apartment and beat on him like I should of to begin with._

"Whoa, calm down." Tom backed away a few steps looking uneasy. "Lets go and find those debtors and you can release that pent up energy on the ones who don't pay up okay? Just Relax."

I needed some release. "Let's go then." I growled.

…

We had walked for several minutes in silence and I had noticed Tom glancing over at me from the corner of my eye. He wasn't trying to get my attention or anything like that but just watching my fumes die down, probably to see if he could safely talk to me now. Unlike many, he's actually learned to patiently wait until I've cooled down before starting up another conversation.

"What is it Tom?" I stared blankly at the concrete as we sauntered.

"Nothing really."

"Hmmmgh." I snorted. "I'm calling bullshit."

"Alright-." He sighed and deeply inhaled, slowing his pace. "I guess that I'm too curious as to why you were late today. You're almost never late, especially not by twenty or more minutes."

_Damn it Izaya! _

"I mean… I know it's none of my business and stuff like that but twenty minutes is a lot. I just can't stop myself from wondering you know."

I suddenly contemplated on the thought of telling him, I did say that I would explain my reason when I was on the phone with him a while ago but… there's no way he's going to believe it. He'll probably think I'm going crazy. I do owe him the reason for keeping him waiting for so long but I'm not sure if now is the right time, but that would mean there's never a right time because it's Izaya I'm talking about. _Izaya the flea, resting under my roof? A ridiculous concept for anyone to grasp! They would think I've gone mad or insane. There's nothing wrong with me, just that damned psychotic louse!_

…

"Shizuo?"

"Huh?" I snapped out of my deep thoughts. "I'm sorry, I won't be late again… or I'll try not to anyway."

"It's fine, and you don't have to explain yourself. Just give me heads up if something like this happens again, that way I could meet you back at your place instead of meeting at the park or at Russian Sushi if the debtors live on this side of the city."

I have to tell him. Just in case something bad happens and he needs to know, then he'll know. But mostly to see if he believes. "You want to know why I was late?" I stopped and so did he.

"You don't ha-"

"No, I'm going to tell you just to see if you'll believe me. Plus, I might have to make trips back to my apartment after every few hours of work."

He raised a brow and casually shoved his hands into his pockets. "Um… Okay?"

I heavily sighed and faced him. _He's not going to believe this._

"Hey. Try me, I'm sure you had a good reason even if it's something out of the ordinary or a personal problem you have to take care of?"

_We'll see... _"It's Izaya." I simply concluded.

"Wha- what? Izaya?" He looked taken aback a little, and somewhat confused.

I expected this reaction, now we'll see if he takes this seriously. I ran my fingers through my hair, having trouble of how I was going to explain it clearly, yet believable. "Yes, it's Izaya. He's … staying with me for a while until he's in a good enough condition to walk." I cringed at the mental image of that shitty smirk as if that louse had manifested here and began 'observing' my discomfort, but Tom looked even more confused and quite shocked. _I knew he wouldn't. _… "See, I told you that you wouldn't believe me." At least he wasn't laughing.

"Wait? So the informant… that shady guy from high school is staying at 'your' apartment for some reason that he can't walk?"

"Something like that… but-"

"Wow, that is pretty hard to believe," He nonchalantly scratched the back of his head. "… but I do for some reason."

Now that was a surprise. "Really, or are you just pulling my leg?"

"I'm not joking… but yeah, I can't figure out why or how Izaya ended up in your home but it sounds like a reasonable explanation and that would explain why you sounded pretty irritated on the phone earlier."

"Then allow me to explain all of it." We continued in the direction for the first debtor of the day.

"Go ahead, this is possibly the craziest thing I've heard in a while. It's probably the most interesting too."

"Okay. It first started out the day before yesterday when I saw that no-good informant leisurely trolling the streets with a suitcase, looking like he had just won the lottery. Which he didn't have anything good on him with his scheming expression. Anyways, I started the chase as usual with a scream of his name and forceful ram through a crowd, actually hoping that I might have been able to catch him since the luggage and the large amount of people had slowed him down. But with him being sly enough to escape; he made a dash through the back roads of the city and then across the highway over the borderline of Ikebukuro and into Shinjuku, bragging and taunting at my failure as he did. So- I was going to go back home and catch him another time, kill him later. But just as I started to turn away… he dropped."

"Sick?"

"No, there was something else. At first I thought it was a rouse, maybe a strange form of taunting to piss me off and so being as furious as I was then- I crossed the busy roads and made it over to pummel his ass… but when I got a hold of him he was bleeding."

"Bleeding?"

"Yeah, he had some blood on his fingers but the big pool came from his leg, it turns out that he got shot." I said haughtily.

"Shot? Izaya Orihara?"

"Yes, he managed to piss someone else off and they shot him." I couldn't help but smile. "Personally I would of preferred it if they shot him in the head or chest, but then I wouldn't get the chance to kill him. Anyways, he tried to escape and he couldn't. … You don't know how great it felt to successfully have him in my grip? He couldn't get away but he tried, he took the case and tried to smack me in the head with it so I tore it from him and tossed it aside. He then tried to cut me with his knife and again slashed my outfit and chest, putting my suit into an even horrid condition and I nearly lost it there. I grabbed him and started choking him like I've always wanted to, gradually tightening my hold at each despicable thought of him and the things he'd done. But-" My grin instantly faded. … "It would have been too easy to kill him then and there, possibly by a little effort at best. But honestly, I lost the mood to kill him at the time after seeing him struggling in such a pathetic yet rare condition. It was pitiful, the one and only untouchable flea finally falling down a few pegs with the vulnerability level like that of any normal human. Pity. I stopped because I felt pity and Izaya does not deserve any pity from anyone. But I dropped him and had decided that I was just going to leave him there to stew in his own misery and pain like he deserves, but he threw his damn blade and stuck me in the shoulder back here as I was walking away." I gently rubbed over the wounded area.

Tom's eyes slightly widened. "And you didn't kill him?"

"You didn't let me finish. That little act of his pissed me off and I decided that I was going to kill him for that, what a mistake he made against the wrong person on the wrong day. I was generous enough to allow him to live and give him a possible chance to call somebody for help or be saved by any person off the street and he ruined that chance."

"So where does the story go from there? If he's at your apartment now then he can't be dead or killed yet."

"Getting there. So I'm stomping up to that pitiful louse ready to crush his face in and then some noise at a high pitched frequency; suddenly ringed in our ears. The sound was coming from the case and Izaya had also realized this, then he said something about a bomb and I didn't know what to think. I just instinctively jumped away when the pitch ringed louder, thinking it was going to explode like you'd think of one in a movie or something. … Then it blew up." Tom intently stared in my direction, lifting a brow. "I saw white for a good minute and found myself on the ground and the flea surprisingly in one piece several yards away."

"Hold on one second. Both of you survived a bomb?"

"Yeah, it wasn't that big of an explosive. Just enough to purposely kill the carrier and I suspect that Izaya was played, deceived by one of his own clients. Serves him right."

"Did he lose an arm or something?"

"No. He got lucky, like he usually does. Well maybe not that lucky. I did throw the case away when he swung it at my head, so he unknowingly saved himself that way. But still, he did take a stomach full of shrapnel."

"Really?" Tom Cringed.

"Yeah, he deserves that too. Anyways, to make the rest of the story short- I have to take care of him now. At least for a week. And don't say 'what about Shinra', he's the reason I'm stuck with that pest. He's taking care of Kadota because he had been struck by a vehicle on the same day, nearly the same time the bomb went off and the doctor couldn't take care of both and he didn't want to dump Izaya on anyone else."

"Kadota too? … … Ummm… don't you think that's a little suspicious?"

"Hmmm?"

"If he purposely got hit by a vehicle and Izaya… I imagine was purposely shot-, then there could be a connection between both incidents. I might not be a private investigator but I think there may be link with both attempts of homicide, especially since the time between them was so short. Either that or Kadota was just an unfortunate pedestrian walking on the wrong road at the wrong time, but I still think the driver was the same as the shooter."

"Now that you mention it, I remember Kadota saying that he was tracking down a suspicious man and he said that it looked the same one that hit him. It could be the same guy, but I don't really care. Izaya got what he deserves."

"Yes, but because of that suspicious man- now your hands are full with taking care of Orihara."

"Damn!" I cursed loudly. "You're right! I could of killed Izaya at any time, but now I'm stuck with him because of that guy! … I'll kill him too when all of this is over."

"But you don't even know who it is."

"I'll find out one way or another. He'll eventually figure out that the flea isn't dead and will probably go after him again, then I'll get him and after the flea is back on his feet- then he's dead too."

"So you are going to kill Izaya after he's up and running?"

"What? Did you think I was going to nicely let him just walk off? He's been a torn in my foot and a menace to society for far too long. Plus he's making my time off of work... and even my dreams a living hell, I'd rather work than stay home and cater to him all day. He's the reason I'm so pissed off! The first chance- he's dead. I would of killed him by now if it wasn't for Shinra and Celty, I don't see why they want him to live. Or why they want me to help him! I've helped him enough already by telling Celty to come and pick him up after the bomb went off and he survived with injuries that needed to be taken care of, but apparently they don't want keep him and get his blood on their hands."

We stopped in front of an old apartment complex.

"I see. It must of took some strong convincing to get you to go with the idea."

"You don't even know the half of it."

"Well, i'm sorry to put a halt on your story but I believe this is the place of our first debtor today."

"About time."

...

**A/N: Again, sorry for the long wait. I'm moving within the next month and my weekends are now going to be occupied with moving our stuff over until we actually move to our new home. It's long and boring… seriously. I'd rather not move during the winter but we don't have a choice. The next update may not be done for a couple of weeks but I will try.**

**Thank you guys! Review if you want.**


End file.
